Café 87
by Kateeld
Summary: AU: Kyo moves into a new town to open up his own martial arts dojo. He one day enters a small café where a cheerful and cute barista works. But behind her smile lies pain. She is stuck in an abusive relationship with the father of her 6 year old son. Will the two of them fall in love? Of course. The question is, will love be enough to save her? Hopefully better than summary.
1. The blue eyed barista

**Hello, this is my new story 'Café 87', as you may know if you read the title. It is a non-curse, AU story and this first chapter will be mostly information and introducing characters and so on. **

**Hope you will like it! **

Kyo used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat of his forehead. He had just finished with bringing in his last box into his new bought dojo, that would also be his new home starting today. It was just yesterday that he had left his apartment in Tokyo to open his own dojo for martial arts. It has always been Kyo's dream to become a Shishuo like his adoptive father, and since he fulfilled his training a few months ago, he decided that it was time to put that plan into action. So he used his savings to buy a dojo in a small town a few miles away. It was the very dojo he was standing in right now.

As the orange haired man looked around he was pleased. The dojo was not big, it was in fact rather small for a dojo. But it was a good start. It only had one room meant for training, but it was big enough for a class of at least 20 students. it also had one room meant for equipment, and then there was a second floor with a bedroom, a kitchen and bathroom. What Kyo liked most about the building was the yard and location. It was very private, but still not hard to find, and the yard was big, so he could easily hold a class outside if the weather was good.

Kyo smiled to himself as he stood in his empty house, surrounded by boxes. Now at the age of 22, he was ready to start his dream.

Even though Kyo had never been in this town before, he felt that he would like it more than the previous town that he had lived in. It was small and peaceful. His dojo would also be the only martial arts dojo in this town, so he wouldn't have any competition. Even though the town felt strange now, Kyo had a few cousins that lived here that would show him around and maybe present him to possible future customers. It was his cousins that had suggested this dojo to Kyo when he had mentioned to them that he was searching for one on sale. To be honest, Kyo didn't like his family that much. He found them very annoying and frustrating. He remember that they had been especially annoying when he was a teenager, but both he and his family had hopefully matured now, so he would take their help.

He began to unpack his boxes and didn't stop until everything was done. He then immediately jumped on to the new bought bed and drifted of into a deep sleep. He didn't care that he still had his normal clothes on, or that he hadn't brushed his teeth. He was tired and wanted to enjoy his first night in his new bed, in his new house, of his new life.

He woke up the next morning by a loud banging on his front door. He immediately sat straight up since he didn't recognize the room he were in, then a smile spread on his lips since he remembered that it was his new home.

He went downstairs in the same black t-shirt and dark blue jeans that he had slept in. His orange hair was messy and untamed and his eyes groggily as he opened the door to a rather unpleasant surprise. There stood two boys around his age. One with black and white hair and grey eyes. The boy had an aura around him that screamed 'rebel'. The other boy had grey hair, purple eyes and gave the impression of being a perfect gentleman. The two boys were the total opposite, the only thing they had in common was that they were both unbelievably handsome.

Kyo groaned loudly as he couldn't remember why on earth he had wanted his cousins help. They had interrupted his sleep. He usually didn't sleep in, but he had been unpacking boxes until midnight last night and he was tired as hell.

"What time is it?" Kyo yawned loudly with a clear annoyance in his voice. The older of the boys, Yuki, rolled his eyes.

"Still rude as always you stupid cat, thought you would have grown up by now." He said, and Kyo wanted to punch his 22-year old cousin in his face. But Kyo knew better, even if his cousin where skinnier and paler then Kyo was, Yuki was very skilled in martial arts and could beat Kyo if he wanted to. The other boy however, Haru, that was one year younger than Kyo and Yuki, was an easy match for Kyo.

"I would hit you, but I'm soon officially a Shishuo, and a good martial arts master doesn't start unnecessary fights." Kyo said with closed eyes as if he repeated a line that he had memorized from a book. It wasn't Kyo's favorite rule, but if he wanted to be a real honorable Shishuo, he would do his best to follow it nonetheless. Haru and Yuki was clapping slowly.

"You have learned something after all, Kyo." Haru said with a smirk. Kyo's eyebrow twitched in anger.

"Shut up you stupid cow." Kyo said with another yawn. They had come up with the animal nicknames when they were young, and it had still stuck. Haru now also yawned, which caused Yuki to yawn, making Kyo yawn again.

"Yawns are contagious ya know" Haru pointed out with another yawn.

"Yeah,yeah. What are you doing here?" Kyo asked with an annoyed tone, he couldn't careless about yawns.

"We are supposed to show you around town remember? Or is your attention span shorter than I recall?" Yuki asked, and Kyo made his hand into a fist. He hated how Yuki always talked like he was better than him, but Kyo would not give into the temptation and hit him. Not this time.

"YEAH, I KNOW! I meant why this early?" Kyo asked while he glared at him.

"It is a quarter past eight, you are usually up earlier. I thought that we could eat breakfast together and in that way show you the best café at the same time. Then we will move on to the rest of the sight seeing. " Yuki answered and Kyo mumbled something in return and then left. He went up the stairs into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and ran his hand thew his hair a few times. He didn't care about changing his clothes and went downstairs where his cousins waited, put on some shoes and left with them, locking the door behind him. The only thing he brought with him was his keys and his wallet. Not that he had that much money in his wallet, but still. It was also a sunny day, so he did not need a jacket. The t-shirt was enough, and frankly, he thought Haru and Yuki were crazy to wear long-sleeved on a day like this.

"So what is exactly your plan for the dojo?" Yuki then asked Kyo. Kyo put his hands in his pockets as he walked, and kept his gaze at the ground.

"I have decided to start out with teaching kids, ya know? Like around the age 6-8 or something. I thought that it would be weird to teach older ages since they will be so close to mine. I want to be seen as an adult and respected. How many classes I will have will depend on the number of students. But my plan is to teach people around that age, and then as I will keep that class, even as they grow older, so that I will be their Shishuo on longterm." Kyo explained.

"It seems that you have the most of it figured out. But how will you attract customers and create awareness of your dojo?" Yuki asked and Kyo sighed.

"That's the hard part, I am still trying to figure that out." He said and it became quiet.

"So what about you two? What are you working with?" Kyo asked for some reason, maybe because he didn't like the awkward silence or the fact that the attention seemed to be on him.

"I just started working at the local law firm as an apprentice. I finished my education one month ago." Yuki said. He had always been rather intelligent and people had a hard time disagreeing with him so Kyo agreed that he actually fitted as a lawyer. Kyo turned his head to Haru.

"Well, I still don't really know what to do, so right now I am only taking part time jobs. I just quitted my job as a construction worker, and I now play in a band on the weekends and work as a helper in the firefight department. They offered to educate me in firefighting and a full-time job, but I haven't given them an answer yet. Because I am thinking about wanting to teach others to play the electric guitar." Kyo nodded again. Haru had never gone to college, he had taken a lot of random jobs in hope to find his 'call'. So having a new job and plan every time he talked to him wasn't news to Kyo.

"We are here." Yuki informed as Kyo looked up, they were standing in-front of a coffee shop with a green big sign that said, ' Café 87'. Their were a few people sitting outside the coffee shop in the outdoor catering, that immediately looked at Kyo. Probably due to his abnormal appearance, orange hair, orange eyes and tan skin wasn't that usual in Japan.

"Why's it called '87'?" Kyo asked as Yuki opened the front door to the café, causing a little bell to ring.

"Because the street number is 87." Yuki answered calmly, as Haru and Kyo followed him into the café. The theme color of the cafe seemed to be brown and green. Everything was brown except for the couches and some of the chairs. There were more people sitting in the outdoors catering than the indoors, so it was fairly empty inside, and there was no line. There were a few older people sitting by a table playing cards, and another table of middle aged women. In the bar sat two teenagers, but other than that it was only Kyo, Yuki and Haru in the café.

Suddenly a women popped up above the counter and startled Kyo. She smiled brightly at them. Kyo was shocked by her appearance. She looked like she was about his age, maybe younger. She had long brown hair put up in a ponytail. Maybe it was hazel, or chestnut. Kyo didn't know, he wasn't very good with shades to be honest. Her bangs laid perfectly on her forehead, and just below them were two big bright blue eyes. They displayed kindness and another emotion that Kyo couldn't distinguish right now. Her skin was pale and she wore a long-sleeved black sweater with a green apron that had the coffee shop's name on it. Kyo still couldn't get his thoughts of her eyes. Sure, his eye color was unusual and so was Yuki's, but it wasn't so often that you ran into someone with blue eyes either in Japan. Especially not with such a bright shade of blue.

"Hi Sohma-kun! Hi Hatsuharu-san!" She greeted cheerfully as they approached the counter. Yuki smiled and Haru nodded at her, Kyo just followed their lead, feeling out of place.

"Honda-san" Yuki greeted with a little bow that Haru mimicked.

"This is my cousin, Honda-san, he just moved here yesterday." Yuki said as he pushed Kyo forward, so that he stood in front of the line. The girl smiled brightly at him.

"That's great! My name is Honda Tohru, and I would shake your hand, but I am afraid that it is a dirty due to all the coffee beans." She said cheerfully and Kyo nodded at her.

"Kyo Sohma." He just mumbled, and Tohru turned her head to Yuki.

"The usual Sohma-kun? A cappuccino with extra foam, right?" She asked him with that smile that never seemed to fade.

"You know me too well, Honda-san." He stated in his cheesy way and Kyo wanted to gag. His cousin was probably a little interested in the barsita, but the Tohru girl didn't rally seem to share his feeling, and she seemed like she just to acted this nice towards everyone. It was probably just her way. Tohru giggled.

"Well, you have come in here for almost everyday that I have worked here and ordered the exact same thing." She said as she started to work on the different machines behind the counter.

"Ah, so I am predictable, maybe I should change." Yuki joked, but Tohru didn't seem to catch the teasing tone.

"Oh no Sohma-kun, don't change who you are. Being predictable isn't a bad thing, it means that you are trusty worthy and loyal." She said with concerned eyes, but then got an amused smile on her face.

"But yes, I guess that you are predictable when it comes to coffee. I can't say the same for you Hatsuharu-san, you change your order every day, what will you have today?" She asked him with a smile. Haru looked deep in thought.

"I think I will have a….pumpkin spiced latte with an extra espresso shot, and can I get marshmallows on that?" He answered with a straight face and Tohru giggled. It wasn't something that you would normally have marshmallows on.

"What will you have Kyo-san?" Tohru then asked and faced him, her blue eyes catching him off guard once again.

"Ehh..I will just have a black coffee…please" He mumbled awkwardly, and if it was even possible, Tohru's smile seemed to turn even warmer than before.

"I also prefer my coffee black. Gives me more energy threw thought the day." She said and then turned to the machines again.

"Oh Honda-san, can I get a croissant too?" Yuki added with a sweet smile and Tohru nodded.

"Me too, a chocolate one." Haru said and Tohru nodded again and turned to Kyo, expecting him to add something else to his order.

"I can take a ham and cheese sandwich, thank you." He once again mumbled awkwardly. Kyo wasn't very good with socializing, especially not when it came to being polite. But he was determined to get it right in this town, and get a good and respected reputation, he didn't want his career to be taunted by his manors.

"So what brings you here Kyo-san?" Tohru asked politely. Kyo blushed, he didn't really know why. Probably because he was just included in a conversation.

"Well, I am opening my own martial arts dojo to teach kids. And don't call me 'san', it makes me feel old." He said and Tohru became energetic.

"Oh! That's sounds exciting, you must be very strong and talented to be a martial arts master! What age in kids, Kyo-kun?" She asked and Kyo blushed even more. He liked it when she added the 'kun' after his name. No one had ever said his name with so much affection before.

"Around 6-8 I think, but I don't really know how to attract any kids to start taking martial arts." He said, sighing, and Tohru looked at him.

"That's the age of my son, he his 6 years old." She said as she placed their orders on the bar desk. Not noticing how the three males stiffened at the word 'son'.

She coughed.

"That will be 2900 yen (approximately 27 dollars)" She said and Yuki stepped forward in silence and paid for them all. They then quietly went away to a table. When they all sat down, Kyo was the one to utter the question they all thought about.

"She has a 6 year old son? I thought she was around our age!" He whispered, shocked.

"She's 22 years old, exactly like you and me! I didn't know either, if he is six, wouldn't that mean that she was 16 when she gave birth to him?" Yuki questioned, equally shocked and Haru counted on his fingers and then nodded.

"I guess she was kind of a slut in high school and got pregnant. I say thats what you deserve to sleep around." Haru said and Kyo and Yuki couldn't help but to nod and snicker. They all remembered the girls in their on school that was the sluts, they would have certainly have thought that they got what they deserved if it were them that ended up pregnant. The three males suddenly became quiet when another girl that was dressed in the same apron as Tohru, suddenly threw down her washing-up bowl at their table, startling them all.

She was very tall for a girl and had blond hair. Kyo thought she looked like a yankee. Her name tag said 'Arisa' , and she had just been walking around gathering the dirty dishes at the tables when she overheard their conversation

"Don't you guys trash talk Tohru! I have known her all my life, and believe me she is not a slut!" She exclaimed, very loud and angry, but then she sighed and almost looked sad as she continued in a more depressing tone.

" It was her first time, she was 16 and it was her first real boyfriend. He was kind and all, and she thought she loved him. But she…she wasn't ready, but he pushed her to do it. She even begged for him to stop, but he didn't. She cried threw the whole thing, and she avoided him after that. After a lot of hesitation she decided to charge him for rape, since she had told him to stop, but then she found out that she was carrying his child. Tohru grew up without a father, so she was determined to give her child that, even though I told her that he wouldn't be a good father. Tohru is too soft-hearted to go threw an abortion, it would kill her, so she decided to tell him about her pregnancy and raise their child together with him. Just when she decided to tell her mom, her mother got hit by a car and died. She has only slept with the same guy her entire life, I bet that all of you have been with more girls than that." She said, and she was right. Although, Kyo hadn't actually been with a lot of different girls, only two. Yuki hadn't been with that much either. Haru had though, been kind of a player before he meet his current girlfriend, Rin.

The three Sohma's got sick in their stomaches. Maybe it was because that kind cheerful girl at the counter had gone through a lot that she didn't seem to deserve, or maybe it was because they had been too quick to judge. The yankee then continued, sounding angry again.

"That bastard hasn't even offered to marry her yet, they live together, but he is a sucky boyfriend and a sucky father. I hate his guts. So don't you guys dare say anything bad about Tohru ever again! She is stronger than any of you. She even finished high school, even with a baby. And she is a kick ass mother too!" The yankee finished, as she picked up her washing-up bowl and stomped away. Leaving Kyo with an annoying guilt feeling, and when he looked at Haru and Yuki, he could tell that they felt the same. They ate the rest of their meal in silence, and then went up to leave.

"Wait! Kyo-kun!" Tohru shouted from behind the counter, and Kyo turned around, not looking into her eyes. He thought he saw a little pain and sadness in them, and he was almost sure that she had heard a part of their conversation.

"I just wanted to tell you that I will tell everyone at my son's pre-school about your dojo." She stated, causing him to look up at her face, she was smiling kindly but the pain in her eyes were still there. Kyo felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Why was he feeling so much guilt? He had done worse than to question someones parenthood. Was it because he had never meet anyone that seemed more pure and innocent and simply undeserving of their fate than this girl? Was it because of what happened to her? Was it because she was so nice? If she had heard them, how could she still stand there and say that she would help him attract customers?

"Thank you" Kyo mumbled and Tohru smiled at him and he gave her a weak smile in return as he turned around to leave the café. He spent the rest of the day getting to know the town, just as they had planned, but his mind never left that blue eyed, beautiful barista girl.


	2. Mommy wants to go to heaven

**Hi! First I just want to say 'thank you', to **Lorelei Dream, MarieHer15, Riz is awesome, anonymusblader123, geovannidied5163, jaranamo1443, jeanniemeannie, mojiko namaneko **and **westerngoddess **for following. Also thanks to **Mika-chan x3, Riz is awesome, jeanniemeannie **and **majiko namaneko **for the favs! And finally I want to thank **Guest **for the review!:D**

**This chapter is ****_really _****long, but I hope that you will enjoy it and that it will reach up to your expectations. **

**R&R and Enjoy!:D**

Three days had gone by since Kyo had visited Café 87. Three days since he had met that barista girl. Three days, and the guilt was still there. Not only guilt though, also curiosity and a strange desire to meet her again.

Kyo had no idea how to get the dojo to start running. He had everything he needed…except for students. So he hung his head low and thought of what Tohru had told him, that she would inform the school that her son went on. Three days ago it had been saturday, and now it was tuesday. So that meant that she had at least had one day to inform the class. Maybe she had forgotten, or maybe no one was interested? Kyo continued to think of all the things that could have gone wrong, and sulked. He really didn't want his dream to end before it had even started. _Maybe…If I went to meet with her at the café_. Kyo thought to himself. Then he would get his questions answered, and maybe seeing her again would somehow ease his guilt a little.

Kyo speed walked his way to the café. He had quickly learned how to get around in the small town, and knew the way to the café by hand. It was hot outside, not so much that you died of dehydration, but hot enough to make it impossible for Kyo to wear anything more than a black t-shirt and khaki pants.

He opened the door to Café 87, to find that it was not Tohru standing behind the counter, but 'Arisa', the angry employee that had scolded Kyo,Yuki and Haru the last time for making assumptions about Tohru. Kyo gulped. He then heard that soft sweet familiar voice that belonged to Tohru. Although, her words where not directed to him, they were probably not even meant for him to hear, but he heard them either way.

"But you promised, it is tuesday. You know that I work longer on tuesdays, you are supposed to pick him up from school today." He heard her usually cheerful voice say, although, it didn't sound so cheerful today. More stressed and tired if anything.

"Masaru…I am working right now, I can't just leave. Can't you spend some time with your son?" She said and Kyo's eyes finally found her. She was standing behind the counter, but in the doorway that lead into the kitchen. Her back was facing him and she was on the phone, which explained why Kyo didn't hear anyone answer her. She suddenly took the phone away from her ear and sighed. Uo then stepped towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will cover the shift for you, don't worry." Arisa said, much softer than Kyo had ever heard her speak before.

"Oh no Uo-chan, I cant do that! I—" Tohru began, but Uo put up a hand to make her stop.

"You do it for me all the time, and it is not your fault! It is that bastard Masaru—" This time it was Uo who where interrupted.

"Oh No Uo-chan! Masaru is not a bastard, he…he is just tired today thats all." Tohru said, not sounding really convinced of her own words.

"Tohru, it is the same thing every week! And did he, or did he just not hang up on you?" Uo questioned and Tohru's gaze meet the ground in shame. Uo sighed.

"You better leave now, Katsuya is waiting for you. Be the good mother you are and go to him, and don't forget to tell him that aunt Uo said 'Hi'."Uo said as she pushed Tohru towards the door. Tohru smiled at her and rushed out as she yelled goodbye over her shoulder, not even noticing Kyo.

"Sometimes I think she is just making up excuses for him because she is trying to convince herself. But what do I know, I guess I just have to trust her." Uo said and Kyo jumped in surprise, he hadn't noticed her coming up behind him.

"So are you going to order something, carrot top?" She asked as she stepped back behind the counter. Kyo didn't like his new found nick name, and decided that the yankee didn't deserve an answer, so he just headed out the café.

"Okay! I got the hint!" She yelled after him in anger.

Kyo thought about Tohru's phone conversation for the rest of the day, it bugged him for some reason. Even he, almost a complete stranger to her, could see that Tohru was a busy person with a lot on her shoulders. The man with the ridiculous name that had been on the phone with Tohru angered Kyo. It really was a stupid name, 'Masaru' is too long, a good name for a guy should be short and strong and consist of only three letters if you asked Kyo. It should preferably start with a consonant like 'K' and end with and vowel such as 'o'. Masaru is a name for weaklings. Either way, it angered Kyo that this Masaru gave Tohru even more to do. From what Kyo understood so was Masaru that incompetent boyfriend of hers, and he didn't want to pick up his child today, even though he obviously knew Tohru was busy. According to what he had heard Uo said, this wasn't a rare thing either.

Kyo trained a few hours that day to keep his mind of things. His customer problem was stressing him, and he wanted some kind of advice. He thought about calling his adoptive father, Kazuma Sohma. He had after all experience in opening a dojo. He decided that he would call his master tomorrow, and went into his kitchen to get something to eat and drink some milk. He opened his fridge to reveal that it was completely empty.

"Stupid fridge!" Kyo almost screamed, and was glad that he didn't have any close by neighbors. Kyo grumbled a few curse words as he put on his shoes to go to the grocery store. Not caring that he was still wearing his training clothes and that he was a bit sweaty. He didn't have time to shower, his stomach was constantly growling, demanding Kyo to eat, and he didn't smell too bad.

As he walked to the grocery store he noticed several girls giggling and whispering as he went by. This caused Kyo to blush, his appearance had always drawn girls to him, his personality…_not so much_.

He couldn't help but notice that all the girls had brown eyes, and he couldn't help but compare them with Tohru's blue ones. He then suddenly noticed a familiar figure just outside the grocery store that he was heading to. It was Tohru. Kyo couldn't help but to stop and look at her in awe. She had her hair down, she always wore it in a ponytail at the café, but now it was down. Kyo could finally see how long it was. She was wearing a long-sleeved white dress that reached to her knees. Now that Kyo thought about it, she always wore long-sleeved, even though it was so incredibly hot outside. Kyo was glad that he wore his loose training attire, it was cooler than his normal clothes. He now noticed that she was not alone, she was hunching down, facing a little boy. The boy was looking down at the ground, totally still. Tohru was talking with him as she held a hand on his shoulder. It looked as if she was comforting him, or reassuring him of something. Kyo started to walk again, coming closer and closer to them. When he was almost close enough to reach out and touch her, she seemed to notice that he was there. She immediately straightened her back and took the boys hand. She gave Kyo a cheerful smile and took one step towards him.

"Hi Kyo-kun!" She said cheerfully at him and he couldn't help but too smile back at her.

"Hey." He answered casually, and noticed the little boy looking up at him in wonder. Kyo looked at the boy, expecting him to turn his head, as people usually did when busted with staring. But the boy continued to look at him and shot him a small smile. The boy had big blue eyes, just like Tohru. His skin was a little bit tanner than hers, but not by much. His hair was brown, but a shade lighter than Tohru's.

"Kyo-kun,this is my son Katsuya, he is 6 years old. This is Kyo-kun, Katsuya." She said introducing them as she smiled.

"I will actually turn 7 in three weeks, the 7th of october!" Katsuya said proudly and held up three fingers, and Kyo nodded.

"Why are you wearing pajamas, mister?" Katsuya then asked and pulled Kyo's training clothes with his small hand.

"That's not a pajamas, Katsuya. Kyo-kun is a martial arts master, like in the movies, and that is his training clothes." Tohru explained and the boys eyes widened.

"Oh! So you must be strong, and brave!" The little boy said, and Kyo blushed at the praise. He scratched the back of his head, and didn't know what to answer.

"Oh and I told everyone at the school about your dojo Kyo-kun, as promised." Tohru said, and Kyo held his breath.

"Almost everyone was very interested. Especially the boys, the parents asked me how to contact you and where the dojo's location and other things. But then I remembered that I didn't have any information of it!" Tohru exclaimed and then giggled nervously, and Kyo let out the breath he had been holding. His body suddenly relaxed, he hadn't even noticed how tense he had been until now. He was so relived that people actually were interested.

"I was going to talk to you about it if you came into the coffee shop tomorrow, but you can tell me now and I could tell everyone tomorrow when I drop off Katsuya at school." She said cheerfully and Kyo couldn't hide his huge grin.

"YES! That's perfect! Tell them that I will have a lesson this friday at five o'clock, free of charge, so that the kids can try martial before deciding if they want to start training for real." He said enthusiastically.

"Oh! And give them my number and tell them that if they want to come on friday they must have called me by thursday afternoon. So that I know have many it will be. Do you have a pen and paper?" Kyo said with much passion and energy. This was really happening! His first lesson in teaching! Tohru was nodding threw the whole time that he talked, and started searching her bag for a pen, when Katsuya gave her one. She smiled and thanked him, and gave Kyo the pen.

"I don't have paper unfortunately." She said sadly, Kyo shrugged.

"I can write it down on your arm." He said and reached out to take it when she shrugged away from him. She seemed tense. Katsuya seemed to panic.

"YOU CAN WRITE IT ON MY ARM!" He said very quickly as he shoved his arm up in Kyo's face.

Kyo thought the whole situation with Tohru shrugging away and Katsuya so enthusiastically volunteering his arm was a bit strange. But he quickly shrugged it of and wrote his number on Katsuya's arm. Tohru seemed more relaxed when he was done, and Katsuya too. It was an awkward silence until Katsuya's face suddenly lit up.

"You will be teaching people about fighting and being strong and brave?" He asked Kyo enthusiastically.

"Can I too mom? Please!" He continued before Kyo even had the time to answer. Tohru hesitated before she answered .

"You can go on the free of charge lesson this friday, I will have to talk with daddy if you want to continue going after that, but I am sure that you can." She said, and Katsuya seemed pleased, his face had although, turned a little sad for a moment at the mention of his father. Which confused Kyo, he suspected that Masaru wasn't the perfect boyfriend, but he couldn't imaging him being **_that _**bad of a father. Katsuya was smiling big at him with his blue eyes.

"I like your hair, Shishuo." Katsuya said, and Kyo became startled first, but then smiled. It was the first time ever that someone had ever called him 'shishuo'. Kyo liked it, he really liked it.

"And I like your eyes, student Katsuya." Kyo answered teasingly and the boys smile widened.

"Thank you, mom gave them to me." He answered seriously and Kyo laughed. He laughed more and harder than he had done in a really long time. First Katsuya and Tohru only looked at him weirdly, but then Tohru started giggle a little and Katsuya looked at his mom, a big smile on his face, then he looked at Kyo and the smile grew and he started laughing too. An angelic little sound came from the boys lips, his laugh sounding like little bells. Kyo then stopped.

"Hey Tohru, aren't you warm? You're wearing long-sleeved." He asked and Tohru stiffened.

"Oh I really have to go now Kyo-kun, but I will see you later!" She said and started to walk away, dragging Katsuya behind her.

"BYEEE SHISHUO! I WILL SEE YOU FRIDAY!" The boy shouted over his shoulder to Kyo and Kyo waved awkwardly at him. He found Tohru's behavior a little weird. But he did enjoy talking to her, and that was much coming from Kyo, who usually preferred to be alone. He really liked Katsuya too. He was glad that he wasn't a brat like his cousin Hiro had been at that age (and still is). He had a bad feeling about that Masaru though, but Kyo quickly shrugged it of as he thought about the calls that he might get tomorrow. He wondered how many it would be, and how many that would decide to continue after the free lesson.

Kyo was a person with a very short temper, which also caused him to have a very short patience. It seemed like the hours went by slower than usual, as he waited for someone to call the next day. He tried to keep himself busy with different tasks, but it didn't work. He had a paper by the phone were he would write all the names of the students coming. Right now it was only one name, and that was _Honda Katsuya. _At least he thought the boys surname was Honda, like Tohru's. He could have his fathers, or both. But Honda would do for now.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, someone called. Kyo rushed to the phone and immediately picked it up. It was just Yuki, wondering how the dojo went. Kyo hanged up on Yuki immediately. Firstly because he wouldn't be able to answer it if someone called if he talked to Yuki, and secondly because he didn't like Yuki that much and didn't want to talk to him right now.

Then finally, the calls started to rain in. Call after call, it was parents wanting to sign their cild or children up for this Friday. They also asked question about the price to sign them up for a whole year, or for a semester. By the end of the day, Kyo had 25 names on that list. Kyo wasn't even sure if that many would fit in the training room, and it might be even more calling tomorrow, on thursday. Kyo then came up with the splendid idea to have the class outside, and then if many decided to continue. He could break them into two different classes. Most of the children had been 6 or 7 years old and were Katsuya's classmates. But a few parents had older children too, that they wanted to sign up. So Kyo now had around 10 people that would also be 8-9 years old. So if Kyo split them up in two classes later, he could have one for the older, and one for the younger in Katsuya's age.

Kyo went to sleep with a smile on his face that night. The next day, he woke up with the sun. He showered, and he actually sung in the shower. He was just so _optimistic _today, he felt that nothing could go wrong. If you wonder what Kyo sung, it went like this:

_25 names on the list, 25 students on Kyo's list._

_One more call, I'll add a name and then it will be 26 names on the list!_

And yes, it was with the _99 bottles of beer_ melody. Kyo then fixed himself and went to his new favorite café, with his new favorite barista in it. The barista that had helped him get the 25 names on the list.

He walked threw the door and smiled at Tohru who was serving an old man. Kyo immediately wanted to tell her the news for some reason, but today there was a line, and Tohru was too busy to notice him. There were 5 people in front of him. Most of them wore suits and were probably ordering breakfast or coffee to bring with them on their way to work. Kyo was almost jumping of impatience as he waited in the line. When it finally was his turn Tohru actually noticed him.

"Kyo-kun! What would you like today?" She asked him with a bright smile.

"Black coffee, thanks." He said and Tohru got to work.

"25." He then said, not being able to contain the information anymore.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"25 kids that will come to the lesson tomorrow!" He exclaimed as a huge grin broke out on his face. Tohru's smile immediately matched his.

"That is great Kyo-kun!" She said, and her words were genuine. She liked this side of Kyo, every time that he talked about martial arts or teaching he wore a huge smile and spoke with enthusiasm. He was like a little child on christmas. It was…wonderful.

Kyo drank his coffee at the bar this time, as he told Tohru all about his plans for the dojo, how he would divide them into two classes if they became too many, and how he would lay up the training program. He told her practically everything, including how much he looked forward to it. In the beginning of the conversation, Tohru was still busy with all the customers on the way to work, and could only nod to him , or make 'hm' sounds. But as the time wet by, the morning rush died out, and she could actually take part of the conversation. She asked him how long he had trained, why he wanted to open a dojo and etc. Kyo told her about his adoptive father and how he had been teaching him martial arts, and how it had always been a dear part of his life. Tohru also told him that Katsuya hadn't stopped talking about it, and really looked forward to it. Lets just say that Kyo was there a long time after he had finished his coffee.

"I hope that I will meet the kids expectations." Kyo then said in all seriousness. Tohru gave him an reassuring and understanding smile, that made Kyo feel all warm and fussy inside.

"Of course you will Kyo-kun, I believe that when you are as passionate as you are about this, they can't help but to fall in love with it." Kyo looked at her. He liked this, he hadn't talked like this with anyone, ever. No, not ever had he felt so secure to talk about his dreams and plans. But he knew that Tohru wouldn't judge him, and she didn't, she only encouraged and admired. That was probably why he had done it. He looked at the clock, and saw that he had been there for 3 hours.

"I have to go, have to guard the phone you know." He said and Tohru laughed. He had told her about him waiting impatiently at the phone all day yesterday, that seemed very silly now.

"Okay Kyo-kun, thank you for keeping me company, it was very nice to talk to you. Sometimes I forget how lonely it could be working here." Tohru said and smiled at him, but Kyo hadn't stayed for her sake. He had stayed because he wanted too. He smiled as he left the café.

Kyo spent the rest of the day training and preparing the yard for the outside lesson tomorrow. When he was done he ate dinner and then people began to call again. It was not as much as yesterday, but the list had a total of 31 names at the end of the day. **_31_**. Kyo couldn't believe it. He would have 31 kids to teach tomorrow, he was happy and nervous at the same time. That was helluva lot of kids. Could he even handle that? Yes. He had too. He had come this far and would not give up now. It was only one lesson, then he would divide them into groups. He called Kazuma.

_"Kazuma Sohma speaking." _The voice said.

" Hey I got water over my head, 31 kids will come here at five o'clock tomorrow to train and thats too many for me. What shall I do?" He said helically. The phone was silent.

"_…Kyo is it you?" _The voice suddenly said and Kyo face palmed into his hand.

" _Let this be a lesson Kyo, to think more. But I will help you out this once. It is your first lesson, so I will come out and help you, but you have to split the group after tomorrow._" Kazuma said and Kyo sighed in relief and gratitude.

"It was my plan to split them actually, thanks master." Kyo said and hung up and went to bed.

Kazuma came out early the next day, constantly reminding Kyo of the long bus ride he had to take for his sake. Kazuma didn't live in the same town, but he was in reality just happy to help. Kyo told him all about his life here upon till now. Including Tohru.

"Without her, I wouldn't even have one customer." Kyo finished, and Kazuma was startled. His son had never talked that much about one person before, and not kindly either.

"She sounds very nice, her son too." Kazuma said and Kyo actually smiled at that. Kazuma was disturbed though, about what Kyo had told him about her boyfriend. Something was off about that. Kazuma also thought it was sad that she was not available for dating, she seemed good for his son. Maybe he would be good for her too.

The parents started to arrive a little before five o'clock, and Kyo and Kazuma greeted them all. Everyone was very nice, it seemed that the parents thought that it would be very good for their children to learn selfdefense. Kyo was very glad that Kazuma was there to help him, his father had a certain aura about him that instantly made people like and respect him. Kazuma was also a very good conversationist, he was calm and gathered. Maybe Kyo was a grown-up now, but he still needed his fathers help.

Tohru was the last to arrive, together with an enthusiastic Katsuya.

"Tohru!" Kyo shouted as he made his way threw the crowed to her, his little house was very crowded with so many people in it.

"This is my father." Kyo told her and gestured to Kazuma, who bowed.

"Hello Honda-san, it is ver nice to make your acquaintance, Kyo has told me much about you." He said and Tohru flushed a light shade of pink. She bowed at him.

"He has told me a lot about you too, Kazuma-san, and I am ver honored to finally put a face to the name." She greeted, equally as polite as Kazuma. Kyo felt like it almost was a competition of politeness, but polite people didn't randomly compete so that was just his imagination.

"I have heard a lot about you too Katsuya-san." Kazuma said and now bowed to the little boy who blushed and squeezed his mothers hand. No one had ever bowed to him before. Katsuya had once heard someone tell him that the deeper the bow, the more respect you show the person. Katsuya felt like Kazuma really deserved much respect. So he sat on his knees and laid his upper body on the floor, looking like he prayed.

"It is happy to meet you, you can call me Katsuya-kun if you like." He said, and Kazuma laughed at the boy, but with much warmth and love. It was a funny position. Katsuya got up.

"We can be friends too." He said, and Kazuma nodded.

"I would like that." He said and they smiled at each other. Kyo turned to Tohru.

"This is all thanks to you Tohru." He said shyly. Tohru flushed.

"I was just happy to help." She answered and smiled. Kyo went to start the lesson. He told all the students to gather in the training room, and all the parents were crowded in the doorway, excited to see their kids try martial arts. Kyo observed the students. The majority where boys, as expected. But there were also around 8 girls, which was more than Kyo had thought it would be. Everyone of the kids had different training clothes, only Kyo and and Kazuma had the formal martial arts attire, with a black belt. Kyo wouldn't make the student buy them until they had started for real at his dojo. There where kids with black hair color, with brown, and a few that were almost blonde. Everyone had eyes with a different shade of brown, except Katsuya. That was why it was so easy for Kyo to distinguish him from the rest of the group. He stood in the middle, happier than Kyo had ever seen him. Suddenly Katsuya waved, but not to him. Kyo turned around to see Tohru at the doorway, waving back. She looked so proud, but also a little afraid, but Kyo didn't know why on earth she would be afraid.

Kyo started inform the students about martial arts, a little beginners speech. How it is supposed to be used as defense, and not too attack random citizen or bully other children (but God knows Kyo liked to pick fights in his young years) there was some kid who sighed at this, but Kyo continued. He informed them on the different levels of belts. Then he told them that Kazuma was only there to help him TODAY. Kyo made it very clear of that HE was the master of this dojo, not Kazuma. He then told them that the lesson would be outside, and all the children rushed there. Kyo turned to the parents and hastily told them that they could go. Kazuma quickly came up behind Kyo.

"If you want too! The lesson will end in 1,5 hour. You could come back and pick them up then, or you are welcome to sit here in the kitchen and wait. But please don't interrupt the lesson, it may distract the children." Kazuma said, saving the day. Kyo heard giggle, and looked around to see that Tohru was making that noise. He then saw many of the parents leave with a goodbye, including Tohru.

Kyo went outside and started the training with the help of Kazuma. They would show a move or a skill to the children together, and then be responsible for one half of the group each. After awhile a few of the children became tired, but many had fun while training and Kyo tried to remember that they were only children and not to go too hard on them. He often mimicked Kazuma's words of comfort when a child wanted to give up, or failed doing something. Even as a teacher he still learned from his father.

The lesson seemed to take forever, but also felt like it was over in a minute. Parents came to pick up their children, and Kyo could hear some of them begging their parents to let them start training officially. _Score!_ Kyo thought.

As soon as a parent left with their child, Kyo and Kazuma would bid them and the child goodbye, inform their parents that the deadline for signing up was by next monday. (Yes, short notice, only three days). He would also inform them of the price, and the price of training clothes. He told them that they had to actually come THERE to sign up, and when they could come etc.

When most of the children where gone, Kazuma told him that he had to catch the bus and left.

Later, Kyo sighed as he heard some heavy panting coming from the training room. Weird. He thought everyone was gone. Kyo entered the training room to find Katsuya standing there all sweaty, repeating the moves they had learned today. Now when Kyo thought about it, Katsuya had worked really hard during the lesson too, more than anyone else. Had he trained all this time? It was over 45 minutes ago that the lesson had ended. The clock was 19:30 pm, and it was getting pretty dark outside, where was Tohru? Shouldn't she pick him up?

"You don't have to train so hard ya know, you should rest before you pass out." Kyo said as he reached out his water bottle to Katsuya, offering him to drink. Katsuya bowed and then took a sip from the water, and then immediately went back to training.

"Thank you, Shishuo. But I have to train, otherwise I wont become strong or a good fighter. If I don't become strong, I wont be able to protect her." Katsuya said as he continued throwing punches and kicks in the air. Kyo had to admit that he did a good job for a 6 year old.

"Protect who? And shouldn't your mom be here soon?" Kyo asked and thought were Tohru could be. Katsuya stopped for a second, but then continued.

"I have to protect mom." Katsuya said, and Kyo chuckled.

"I think—" Kyo stopped himself, he was going to say that he thought that Tohru was perfectly able of protecting herself. But Kyo had actually notice how fragile she looked, and how clumsy she was.

"What would she need protection from?" He asked instead, and Katsuya looked him dead in the eye.

"From dad." He said. Kyo lost his ability to speak suddenly. Before he had the chance to regain it, there was a knocking on his front door.

He went to answer it with Katsuya following him. Kyo opened it and saw Tohru. She looked destroyed. The usual light in her eyes was not to be seen, and the smile on her face was strained. She also looked very tired, as if she was in pain.

"I am sorry that I am late, Kyo-kun. Did you have fun Katsuya?" She asked. Katsuya nodded weakly.

"Yes, Sensei Kyo is very good." He answered, his voice weak and sad.

"Why are you late?" Katsuya asked then, his voice even weaker. Kyo thought it sounded like the boy was almost afraid of the answer.

"I just had to talk to your father." Tohru answered simply, avoiding both Kyo's and Katsuya's eyes.

"I don't have to go at martial arts if it makes dad angry at you." He said, and you could clearly hear it in his voice that he really did want to go at martial arts. Katsuya looked at the ground, looking like being on the verge of crying. Tohru bent down and gave him hug.

"Let me handle your father, don't you worry. You will get to train at Kyo-kun's. I promise, but right now we have to go." She told him and rose again.

"Will we go home?" Katsuya asked, almost with hate in his voice.

"I will, I must check with aunt Uo or Hana if you could sleep over there tonight." Tohru said, sounding even more stressed by the minute.

"He could stay here otherwise." Kyo said before he could think. Tohru immediately gave him a hug.

"Thank you." She said, and they stood like that for awhile at first it was awkward, but then Kyo sunk into it and found it really nice. They then parted. Tohru smiled at them as she left and gave Katsuya a hug too. Katsuya smiled at her until she had left and closed the door behind her. He then immediately began to sob loudly and threw himself around Kyo's legs. Kyo first just stood there, not knowing what to do. He then bent down and hugged him. This was new to him, he didn't know what to say or what to do really. So he just sat there and let the child cry as he hugged him. Katsuya's arms where now around Kyo's neck. He cried a really long time like that. He then suddenly let go and ran into the training room and started to threw kicks and punched like crazy. Until the point that it was almost dangerous. He still cried loudly as he did it. He lost the technic and were just going fast and then fell on his butt as he cried. Kyo stopped him from rising again.

"Stop Katsuya, you need to rest. You should not train when you are sad." He said.

"But I have to protect her!" Katsuya cried out. Kyo was about to ask from who again.

"From dad, from dad!" Katsuya cried, maybe he was just jealous of his dad. Kyo had heard about kids like that.

"Hey, hey. Just rest now or you will never be able to protect her. Lets make a deal, if you promise that you'll rest now and not train to hard in the future. I promise that I will protect you mom, okay?" Kyo said, and Katsuya's sobs died out and he looked up at Kyo with admiration, like he was the one to answer his prayers. His salvation.

"Deal, I promise." He said and reached out his hand, Kyo took it and shook it.

"Now you should shower, you are all sweaty." Kyo then smelled his own armpit and made a disgusted face.

"Ew, me too. I smell like shit." He said and Katsuya laughed. After the two of them had showered (which was awkward for Kyo since Katsuya told him that his mother always helped him shower, and now Kyo had too) they went to bed.

"I don't have a couch, but I could probably find some mattress." Kyo said mostly to himself.

"But the bed is big enough for both of us." Katsuya said, and Kyo nodded as they both climbed in to the queen-sized lay in silent for awhile.

"Mom always leave me at aunt Uo's and Hana's house when dad is angry at her. Then he is glad the next day again." Katsuya said, and Kyo felt out of place.

"Is your dad often angry?" Kyo asked.

"He and mom always fight." Katsuya said.

"No, it is only dad fighting mom." Katsuya then said, correcting his own sentence.

"When grown ups fight they call it 'discussion'." Kyo said, as he remembered how his parents had told him that.

"Mom says that too, but mom is always hurt after. Dad makes her sad." Katsuya said with sadness in his voice.

"But they love each other, right?" Kyo asked, but he felt like he already knew the answer.

"Dad only says it when he has done something bad, like when he kiss other women. That makes mom really sad." Katsuya said, and Kyo felt anger raise in him. That Masaru bastard was cheating on Tohru, and Kyo knew that they probably did a lot more than 'kiss'.

"Moms arms are hurt, thats why she wont show them." Katsuya said and Kyo looked at him curiously.

"How did she hurt them?" He asked and Katsuya suddenly looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"I think mommy wants to go to heaven." Katsuya said and Kyo became confused.

"Doesn't everyone?" Kyo responded. Katsuya shook his head.

"I think mommy wants to go to heaven **_now_**." Katsuya said. Kyo could only make an 'Oh' sound. He knew what that felt like, having a mom that wanted to die. But he couldn't imagine Tohru wanting that. Kyo's mom was after all abused by his real father during several years before she took her life. But Tohru wasn't abused, was she? No, of course not. Who would ever hit someone as nice as her? And she would never leave her child either, Katsuya is far too precious to her.

"She would be happy there, but I want her here, with me. Does that make me selfish?" Katsuya asked, his voice cracking.

"No it doesn't, I understand. But I think she is very happy as long as she is with you. She loves you very much." Kyo said and tears started to prickled own Katsuya's eyes.

"I love mommy too, more than anything. But I don't love daddy, I hate him. I want to leave him." Katsuya said as he started to cry more. Kyo brought the child close to him and held him, the child's head rested on Kyo's chest.

"Mom never laughs or smiles with daddy." Now that was hard for Kyo to believe. Tohru always smiled brightly and giggled.

"I see her do it all the time." Kyo said.

"Thats why I like you, she is happy with you around" Katsuya said and with that he fell asleep. Kyo couldn't sleep though. Realization hit him, here he was, laying in bed with a little kid in his arms. A kid that wasn't even his. He were also thinking about the kid's mother, her skin, her kindness, her smile, her laugh. Here he was, thinking of a woman that was already taken. For a moment, Kyo really wished that she wasn't.


	3. I love you mom

**Hello there everybody! I want to thank **RoseViolet19**, **supernovachristian18**, **Shrek farted **( I laughed so much when I read that your username btw), **MusicalWolf00**, **Times eternal servant **(cool name), **xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx**, **We'rekindacrazylikethat**, **Livebloodlove** and ** EagleCove59 **for the favs and the follows xD**

**Queen Ore-sama: **Thank you for the review! I must admit that I got real excited when I saw that you have reviewed my story and given me a shout out on you newest chapter! I love your story _As time goes on, _a story that _**everybody **_should check out right now! Heh, yeah, I noticed all the errors after I had posted it, and I should really get a Beta reader to fix it..Just have to find one;) Thank You!

**xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx:** Thank you for the review! I'm happy that you like it. Hope you will be happy with this chapter:)

**We'rekindacrazylikethat:** I would like to have him as a brother too! But I am stuck with two bratty sisters instead. Nah, just kidding, I love them. YES! He is named after Tohru's father, and it will be mentioned in one chapter.

**Well, I hope you all will be pleased with this new chapter:) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning when Kyo woke up, he was startled by the unusual weight that was on him. He had forgotten all about Katsuya, but was soon reminded when he looked down to find the boy curled up against him. Katsuya looked very peaceful a he slept, and even younger than he already was. The conversation they had the night before made Kyo feel uneasy, it was now clear that he really didn't like Masaru. He obviously treated Tohru without respect. He cheated on her, and it felt like it was even something more too it. Kyo went down and trained a little before making breakfast for himself and for Katsuya. He wasn't the best cook but he managed.<p>

Just when breakfast was ready, Katsuya came down. He still seemed a bit sleepy as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He had changed out of his pajamas though.

"You can cook?" Katsuya asked Kyo with a surprised voice. Kyo nodded.

"Mom cooks great food, but dad never cooks, and aunt Uo's food is always burned, and aunt Hana can't cook either, but she sure likes to eat." Katsuya said and Kyo chuckled.

"I can recognize myself in that. My father burns everything he touches, I think he should be banned from all the kitchens in the country. I also have a cousin, Yuki, he can't cook for shit! If I ever visit him, he either orders take out or gives me pellets." Kyo said with a disgusted face and Katsuya laughed, making that joyful sound only a child's laughter can. Kyo smiled at the sound. It was nice not being alone for a change. They ate their breakfast and Katsuya talked during the whole time. He seemed rather happy today. Kyo listened to everything that he had to say. How his school was, which teachers he liked and which teachers he didn't like, the foods he liked, his friends, etc. Then the boy suddenly stopped and just looked at Kyo with a smile.

"What is it?" Kyo asked him curiosly.

"I like you, you're nice. Dad never listens to me, and he gets angry when I talk. Mom tries to listen to me, but she is busy very often with her jobs, but she means well. Dad doesn't. But you listen to me, so I like you." Katsuya said and Kyo blushed by the sudden comment.

"What does your dad work as?" He asked and Katsuya first looked confused, then gloomy.

"Dad doesn't work. Mom does all the job. He doesn't clean, mom does that too. He doesn't make food, he just eats it." Katsuya said as he forcefully stabbed his fried egg with his fork.

"But dad spends all of the money mommy makes. That's why she has to work so hard. Sometimes he plays cards about them, I think that's weird because I never use money when I play 'go fish'. Sometimes he uses them to buy drinks, and then he acts really strange after he drinks them. Sometimes he goes to party's, which is also weird because I never have to pay when I go to my friends birthday party's. Aunt Uo says that he sometimes 'buy girls' for them, but I don't know what she means." Katsuya said, obviously a little confused about everything that he had just said, not fully understanding the meaning of the words. But Kyo sure did. Why couldn't Tohru see that she would be better of without Masaru? She knew he was cheating, he wasn't working, he seemed to drink much, he was even buying hookers, that nasty creep. God knows what else he does. Why does she want to stay with him? It can't be for Katsuya's sake, even she must see that he is an awful father! Katsuya had himself told Kyo that he hated Masaru. So why did she endure him?

Before Kyo had the chance to respond, there was a knock on the door._ Surely Tohru. _Kyo thought as he made his way over there. He opened the door to reveal not Tohru, but two other people that was in his eyes, not nearly as beautiful or refreshing as Tohru. It was his dear cousins, Yuki and Haru. They walked in without saying 'hi'.

"We wanted to check with you how your dojo was working out. I think there is something wrong with your phone, I had a problem calling you. " Yuki said and Kyo remembered how he had hung up on Yuki.

"Have you gotten any customers yet?" Haru asked, as the two boys walked into the kitchen, they froze when they saw Katsuya.

"You are **_not _**supposed to keep the children you are teaching!" Haru whispered, as if not to make the child aware of the fact that he was kidnapped.

"I haven't **_kidnapped _**him ya stupid cow, it's Tohru's kid." Kyo answered and both Yuki and Haru's eyes widened.

"Geez Kyo, you stupid cat! I know that Tohru is a little too young to have children, but that doesn't mean that you can just take him!" Haru yelled at him, and both Yuki and Kyo face palmed.

"I am babysitting him, Haru!" Kyo yelled and Haru finally realized that his cousin was not a child kidnapper. Katsuya coughed.

"Sorry, I meant **_boy_**sitting, he is not a baby." Kyo corrected and Katsuya seemed pleased.

"I am Katsuya Honda! And I like your hair, and your eyes!" He exclaimed, first pointing at Haru and then at Yuki. Haru bowed.

"Nice to meet you little one, I am Hatsuharu Sohma, a true jedi of the galaxy." Haru said and Kyo fought the urge to hit him. Katsuya bowed back.

"Then you are a hero, like Master Kyo?" He asked and and Kyo stiffened. A hero? Katsuya saw him as a hero? He liked it, but it also felt like he had to prestige so much more now to actually live up to those expectations.

"Why is it that you are watching Tohru's kid for her? Are you suddenly friends?" Yuki asked, almost sounding a bit jealous.

"Yeah, she helped me attract customers actually." Kyo said and told them how she had spread the word at the local school and how Katsuya was his first student and about the lesson yesterday. He left out everything he had heard about Tohru's boyfriend though, it seemed too private.

"Wow, 31 students. Thats not bad." Haru said, impressed.

"Yeah, but they will come here to sign up fort the course today, tomorrow and on monday. So I can't leave the house today between 10.00 am to 2pm and 4pm to 7pm. Thats when they can come."

"…Kyo, 10am is in like 45min, do you have everything prepared?" Yuki asked, and Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"What do ya mean 'everything'?" Kyo asked and Yuki sighed.

"Like the forms that they got to fill in." Yuki said but Kyo still looked confused.

"You know the papers were they are supposed to fill in information such as email, full names, parents, adress, the size of clothes so that you can order in, etc etc." Yuki said and Kyo hit his head at the table.

"You got to have those? I never filled in a form!" Kyo exclaimed in frustration and Katsuya watched the two of them intensely.

"Because your dad was the shishuo! But we can fix this, I work at a law firm, and this is pretty basic stuff, and I have myself attended martial arts so I can write a form real quick. Do you have a computer?" Yuki asked and Kyo actually looked ashamed.

"Yeah, Hatori gave me his old one before I moved. But I don't know how to use it." Kyo confessed. This was Kyo's dirty little secret, the skeleton in his closet. That he did not even know how to use a computer. He knew almost nothing about technology, actually. It frustrated him. He never watched TV nor did he own one. He didn't own a mobile phone, just one of those that was attached to the wall so you had to stay in the same spot while you were using it (Kyo hated them too). So Kyo knew nothing about computers. To be honest, Kyo couldn't even drive a car. He still had a problem with using a card to pay, and always used cash instead.

"I do, do you have a printer?" Yuki asked and Kyo grinned. He did have a printer!

"YES I DO! IN MY STORAGE!" He shouted proudly and Yuki sighed.

"Come on, lets plug it in and make those forms." Yuki said but Kyo had already ran past him, up the stairs, and was now down again and had put the computer on the kitchen table. He then ran to the storage room and brought in a printer that looked like it was 50 years old.

"I got it for free when I walked by a garage sale a few years ago."Kyo explained proudly as Yuki plugged it into the computer. The phone rang and Kyo hurried to it.

"Who is it?" He blurted out, quite rudely.

"MOM SAYS YOU GOT TO SAY 'HELLO' AND YOUR NAME FIRST!" Katsuya yelled sweetly to Kyo from the kitchen, and without thinking, Kyo obeyed him.

"Sorry. Hello this is Kyo Sohma, whom am I speaking to?" He corrected and heard a giggle from the other side of the line.

"Tohru?" He asked and smiled a little at hearing her voice.

_"How did you know that it was me, Kyo-kun?" _Tohru answered, amazed by Kyo's psychic powers.

"I know your giggle anywhere." He said. He could hear a lot of sounds in the background from Tohru's end of the line.

_"Oh, Well Kyo-kun, you see, I am working, and Masaru he…couldn't pick Katsuya up…"_ She began. _Sure, he 'couldn't'. _Kyo thought to himself as Tohru continued.

_"—And I was, well, wondering, if maybe you could, but only if you want to! you don't have to, you could just leave him at my work, I'm sure I can come up with something for him to do—" _She ranted worridly, but Kyo interrupted.

"It is fine Tohru, Katsuya can stay here." He said with a smile. There was something about her that just made him smile.

_"Thank you so much Kyo-kun! You are so nice! I will repay you, don't worry. Oh I really have to go now, I didn't notice the line of customers…Bye!"_ She said hastily and hung up.

Kyo and Yuki immediately got to work. It was mostly just Yuki doing the work and saying everything he did and why he did it out loud to Kyo, like a teacher. Kyo would look at the screen and nod or say 'hmm' or 'yeah'. Meanwhile Katsuya and Haru were playing Star wars. Haru was one of the best Jedi's in the galaxy, Jedi white cow. Katsuya was his apprentice, but when apprentice Katsuya became a better Jedi than Jedi white cow, Haru went over to the dark side and became Jedi black cow and it was an epic battle between good and evil, between a student and his teacher.

Kyo swore that Haru enjoyed the game more than Katsuya did.

When everything was printed and done, they had 10min to go before 10am, so Yuki explained how email worked for Kyo in the meantime. When Kyo finally understood he though it was genius. It was like if you had something to say to someone, but didn't want to have an actually conversation like in physical meetings or over the phone, you could just send a mail! There even existed smilies so that you could show your emotions. Kyo created an email account (In reality Yuki did it for him). and his password that he so proudly created himself was _IthinkKatsuyaisgoingtowintheepicbattlebetweengoodandevil. _Kyo didn't get that a password was something you had to use every time that you logged in, and that he would probably forget this one by the end of the week.

The first person came by 10.15am, and filled in a form, and then more came. When 2pm came, Kyo had 11 official students. He had to admit, he had been a little nervous that NO ONE would show up. But even more people could come this afternoon, tomorrow, and monday morning, so he wasn't worried.

"Well, see ya Kyo. I've got to go and meet Rin for lunch and then I've got to meet with the band. Bye Katsuya, fighting against you was a privilege, you were a worthy opponent and a worthy winner. BUT I will be back for my revenge!" Haru said and left.

"Yeah I got to go too, Kyo. I actually got a date. At first I was thinking about trying to go out with Tohru actually, but when I found out that she was a mother and already taken, I tried meeting others." Yuki said as he started gathering his stuff. Kyo didn't know why, but he was really glad that Yuki actually didn't go out with Tohru. And he was also angry at the fact that Yuki had wanted to, and that he gave up just because she had a kid. But Kyo quickly shrugged the feelings off.

"Yeah, and Yuki….Th….GAH!…..Thank you for your help today…" Kyo said awkwardly, not really wanting to thank him and not really being used to it either. Yuki gave him a weak smile.

"It was nothing, we're family, right? I will be back on Monday afternoon to help you send out mass email information." Yuki said and left. Kyo felt confused. What was 'mass email'?

"Shishuo?" A voice behind Kyo said, and he turned around to see Katsuya.

"Yeah?" Kyo answered, not ever getting used to being called a shishuo. Katsuya didn't answer, he didn't need to, for his stomach growled loudly, and Kyo got the point.

"Last night, you said that your mother are often busy with work, right? How about we go and visit her and eat some lunch at the same time?" Kyo asked and Katsuya's face lit up. Kyo's stomach then growled too, he was in fact very hungry and could understand that the growing boy was too, since they hadn't eaten for over four hours. The two of them started to walk towards the café and Katsuya surprised Kyo by taking his hand.

"Do you think that she will like it that I am there?" Katsuya asked a little nervously.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she?" Kyo said reassuringly as they entered the café, hand in hand. Tohru's face lit up as she saw them, but then it suddenly fell.

"Are you here to leave Katsuya with me?" She asked him when they reached the counter, sounding a bit disappointed.

"No, we just wanted to eat some lunch. He can come back with me afterwards." Kyo said and Tohru's face instantly lit up again. Kyo and Katsuya ordered their food and sat down at the bar, while talking to her as she worked.

Kyo began telling her about his day, and the lesson yesterday and about the eleven students that had signed up. Tohru got really excited for his sake, causing Kyo to chuckle at her _adorableness. _

Katsuya had during their conversation watched them with a huge grin on his face. He really liked it when his mother was happy, when she was laughing. When she seemed to be without worries or fears. He admired Kyo for bringing out that side in her. _His _Shishuo was a hero. Kyo had promised him that he would protect his mother and Katsuya would hold on to that promise, and as long as Kyo did, he would follow him and look up to him. His hero.

Then Katsuya told his mother about what he had learned in school, martial arts and his time at Kyo's and about the epic battle between him and Haru.

"—And then I used my Jedi powers to make him forget how to use his weapon and defeated him! The good was restored and the galaxy was in order!" Katsuya finished proudly and with much enthusiasm and dramatic gestures. Tohru laughed.

"That's great Katsuya, my strong and brave little hero." She said with much love. Katsuya had a huge smile on his face. For he had made his mother laugh and smile many times today, and they had their longest conversation in a long time. She had been interested in everything he had told her and given him many compliments. And on top of that, she had called him her hero. He dropped the huge grin and instead Katsuya's expression got very soft and warm.

"I love you mom." He said and Tohru's smile dropped in surprise and she got tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Katsuya, so much." She said as she hugged him over the counter.

_"_So very very much." She whispered as held on to him. Katsuya had never felt as much love as he did in this exact moment. All of him thanked Kyo for this, not knowing why, but he just did.

Kyo smiled as he watched the two of them. He noticed how happy Katsuya had been by just talking to his mom. He also felt a little out of place, like he was watching a private moment, with Tohru having tears in her eyes and all. Tohru then gasped as she noticed that that she had cried, she let go of Katsuya and hid her face behind her hands.

"I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me." She said and started to walk away. She brought her hands down for a moment and Kyo noticed that her make up was running, and he could now see that her face was a bit purple. Now when Kyo thought about it, she always wore pretty heavy make-up. Today she seemed to have especially much, though. Kyo thought it was a shame, since she doesn't really need make-up. Maybe she had hurt herself or something. Katsuya seemed to have noticed her purple face too, for his smile faded instantly. When Tohru walked to the bathroom, Kyo couldn't help but to notice how she walked differently. A bit…weird, funny, strange. Kyo didn't know how to describe it. When Tohru had disappeared behind the door, he turned to look at Katsuya who was looking down at the floor.

"She always walks like that after I have slept over at aunt Uo's or aunt Hana's." Katsuya admitted weakly. Kyo's eyes widened. Kyo may be dumb but he is not stupid! He could put two and two together. Last night Katsuya had told him, _"Mom always leaves me at aunt Uo's and Hana's house when dad is angry at her. Then he is glad the next day again." , _and now he said that she always walked weird afterwards. Kyo understood it now…she walked like that because she was sore. Kyo's felt how his stomach got turned inside out, he felt frustrated and disgusted. Kyo was sure that Masaru had been the one that told her to send Katsuya away, he got it now. When he was angry at her, she got to repay him with….her body. By the looks of it, he 'used' it quite brutally too. Kyo wanted to kill that bastard, for everything that he did. Kyo wondered if he had been angry about Katsuya going to martial arts. Tohru had told him yesterday that she would fix it, and Katsuya had automatically known that his dad was angry at her.

Tohru came out again. Kyo looked at his arm watch. In fifteen minutes he had to be by his house in case people came to sign up their children. He looked at Tohru from across the counter.

"I…I have to go now. I will take Katsuya with me…" He said and Tohru looked disappointed and he could see that tears were still stuck in her eyes.

"Oh…well goodbye then Kyo-kun, I will pick Katsuya up after work…thank you." She said weakly and her gaze fell to the floor. Before Kyo could think, he brought up his hand to her face and cupped her cheek. He used his thumb to softly wipe the tears away. Tohru's face rose and she looked at him with widened eyes, full with wonder and awe.

"Take care, Tohru." He told her softly and took Katsuya's hand as he walked away, out of the café. Tohru touched the cheek that he had just caressed. Why did she have this strange feeling in her stomach? She…she was taken…by Katsuya's father. But Kyo was so much…yeah, she didn't know what he was so much of. That was it, Kyo was only so much more.


	4. Biggest regret

**Hi again! Here is the new chapter, it is quite long. I feel like I always write too much about Kyo's dojo and how its going with it, and that I always start out the chapters boring and wait to write the important part till the end. But whats done is done. **

**I want to thank **munierah, silver. rayn123**, **Fallen Angel X Dhampir**, **dwanikah**, **CreativityIsWriting**, **DemonHeart42**, **Mae579**, **MaskedMuse,BloodDDB**, **NekoSkittles, Lil'OldNarsissticMe, snooze100, ** for following and **munierah**, **silver. rayn123**, **MarieHer15**, **dwanikah**, **CreativityIsWriting**, **Mae579**, **4-G, Osseo Fan 48127, Truewolve, snooze100 **for the fav! (I know that I write the name two times sometimes, it just happens) **

**silver. rayn123: **Thank you for the review! My story loves you too, it can't wait to be read!

**anonymusblader123:** Haha thanks, I take it as a victory when one that does not even like the paring likes the story! Thank you!

**DeamonHeart42: **Thank you for the review! I am sorry that I did not grant your wish and update soon:/ it was my plan to do it, but it was so much with school. But the next chapter will come real soon! Hope you enjoy this one too!

**xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx: **Thank you for the review! Yes, Kyo has realized a part of the truth, but sadly, there is more to the truth, and sometimes people won't react at first sign, due to denial or excuses. But soon there will be justice, just not, today soon maybe. (I thought of tamaki from OHSHC when you said emo corner xD)

**Guest: **Thank you for the review! Ah, as I said in the previous respond, there is more to be found out, sadly. But don't worry! Our Hero will save the day soon!

**MaskedMuse:** Thank you! I love your username, hope this chapter was worth the wait!

**Queen Ore-sama: **Thank you! It's good to hear that Katsuya is loveable, it was my goal;) Yeah, I like to think that Tohru brings out Kyo's better side, and that his commitment to martial arts makes him want to be a better person. Hope you will still like the story after this chapter!

**Guest: **Thank you for the review! Sorry for the wait.

**Guest: **Thank you for the review! I will absolutely continue this story, I have actually already finished it, just some touches here and there before I publish every you like where it goes!

**Hope I didn't miss anyone. I hope you all really like this chapter! It is the last one where things can be considered at least a bit 'calm'. **

**Enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p>Kyo played 'go fish' with Katsuya in his kitchen as they waited for Tohru to come and pick him up. The clock on his wall read 7pm and this afternoon Kyo had gotten six new students, and he now had a total of seventeen. The entire day he had a hard time getting Tohru out of his mind. She was so…yeah. He just, he couldn't really put it into words but he really liked her. He enjoyed talking to her, and every time something happened, good or bad, she was the first person that he wanted to tell. But that was not what he was thinking about, he was thinking of her bastard of a boyfriend, Katsuya's father. He wanted to meet the dude and then kill him. It wasn't really Kyo's business, but he didn't tolerate people that acted like he did. Especially not towards Tohru. Kyo was always known to have a short temper and being easily angered, and actually quite violent. But he hadn't actually <strong><em>hit <em>**anyone since he moved here. But this guy deserved it big time.

"Go fish." Katsuya said while biting his lip and looking extremely suspicious. Kyo eyed him.

"You are lying, you do have sixes!" Kyo said, pointing an accusing finger at the boy, as Katsuya threw down his three sixes at the table.

"I KNOW I AM SORRY THAT I LIED!" He cried out in shame. Kyo was about to say something when the door knocked. _Tohru._ He thought and immediately rose and ran to the door, Katsuya followed him.

"Hi" He answered as he opened the door.

"Hi Kyo-kun" She responded. Both of them looked into each other eyes, like they were under some sort of spell.

"Did you have a good day at work?" Kyo asked, not breaking eye contact. It was like they were not even aware of what they were saying, for they were too busy looking into each others eyes, memorizing and detecting the different colors and emotions in them.

"Yes, great. Thank you for asking. Any new students?" She asked.

"yeah six." He said, and then it became silent.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Kyo then blurted out.

"That sounds good." Tohru answered with a smile, which Kyo returned. Tohru then broke the eye contact and turned her head to look at Katsuya.

"Hi honey, did you have a good time?" Tohru asked Katsuya as he went forward to hug her. Kyo saw Tohru flinch for a second and Kyo remembered how Katsuya had told him that her arms were hurt, and thats why she is always wearing longed sleeved. Kyo disappeared into the kitchen, not hearing Katsuya's answer. He admired that kid in one way, always caring about his mother. Kyo liked Katsuya, and wished that he had a better father.

After awhile of being alone in the kitchen, Tohru came in.

"May I help you? We can cook together." She said, and before Kyo had the time to protest, she once again opened her mouth.

"I don't mind, it will be fun. I like to cook, and four hands are better than two, right?" She said with a smile that Kyo could not say 'no' to, so he just nodded.

The two of them mostly cooked in silence. Sometimes Kyo would make a small remake of something funny that Katsuya said or did during the day and Tohru would laugh. When the meal was done, the three of them sat down to eat, and Katsuya proudly showed of the pictures he had drawn while the adults had cooked.

"This is you" Katsuya said to Kyo while he showed them a picture of a stick man with orange hair and a martial arts suite, with a black belt too, of course.

"This is mom and I." He then said and showed them another picture of a short stickman with brown hair holding a the hand of a stick 'woman' with long brown hair and a purple dress.

"This is all of us." Katsuya then said proudly and took forward a picture of all the stickmen together, holding hands and smiling.

"Very good Katsuya" Tohru complimented and Kyo nodded in agreement, and took notice how Katsuya's dad wasn't in any of the pictures.

"Kyo, I was thinking about the cost to sign Katsuya up for martial arts?" Tohru said, and Kyo knew that she already worked hard as it was.

"Lets make a deal, you will give me free coffee in exchange of Katsuya going here. I drink much coffee and that would probably be what I spent the money on either way." Kyo said and Tohru seemed to think it threw carefully and Kyo was afraid that she would decline the offer. But then she smiled.

"Thank you Kyo-kun, that sounds like a great idea." She said and they got back to eating. Kyo sneaked glances at her during the meal. Studying how she ate her food, her facial expressions when she thought no one was watching, the way her eyes became so soft and loving as soon as she looked at Katsuya or even heard his voice. He could just look at her like this all day, studying her, learning more about her. She fascinated him in a way that another human being never had before. Nothing she did ever bore him.

The dinner went by too fast for Kyo's taste. He wanted her to stay there with him. It would be lonely with both of them gone.

Katsuya gave him a hug as they left, and Tohru gave him a smile of gratitude before she closed the door behind her. Kyo sighed when they were gone. Why did he feel so lonely without her? Usually he didn't have a problem with being alone, sometimes he even preferred it. But it felt so dull and boring without her here. He decided to train some more before he went to bed.

The next day seemed to go by quickly, and at the end of the day he was exhausted. He had trained hard, and he had planned to visit Tohru at the café and eat lunch there, or breakfast. It didn't matter what he really did there, he just wanted to see her again. But apparently she didn't work Sundays, or Thursdays on even weeks, or Tuesdays on uneven weeks for that matter either. The owner of the café had informed him that, Saki Hanajima, who he was creeped out by. He figured out that she was the mysterious 'aunt' Hana that Katsuya had mentioned.

Today Kyo had gotten eight new students, which made a total of 26 students, which was quite a lot, enough to divide them into two classes, tomorrow morning would be the last chance to sign up to training at Kyo's dojo and then everything would be set.

Kyo still couldn't get his mind of either Tohru or Katsuya as he lay sleepless in is bed, arms behind his head and eyes glued at the ceiling. Everything that Katsuya had ever said to him was replaying in his mind. Kyo felt like there was something that he had missed. Something that as hidden behind the young boy's words and Tohru's actions, but he couldn't figure out what. He aslo looked over the form that she had filled in when she had been at his house yesterday. He admired her neat handwriting and looked over the different questions. Kyo had been right, Katsuya did only have his mother's surname. At the question about parents, The names _Tohru Honda & Masaru Ruochi _were neatly written_. _In Kyo's eyes, 'Ruochi' was a stupid last name and Katsuya should thank his lucky star that he didn't share his fathers silly last name.

The next day at lunch when the deadline to sign up for martial arts had passed, Kyo barged into Café 87 with a huge grin on his face, and everyone stared at him. But Kyo couldn't care less. He immediately rushed over to Tohru, that was behind the counter as usual, and he pushed away the customer in-front of him that was in the middle of his order. Kyo ignored the customers angry comments and talked to the wide eyed Tohru with much excitement in his voice.

"Nearly all of the students that were on the 'try-martial arts' lesson signed up permanently to train at my dojo! Only three didn't! I have 28 students Tohru! 28! I am finally a real Shishuo!" He exclaimed with more excitement than Tohru had ever seen him with. She smiled cheerfully at him and didn't even have a chance nor the time to react when Kyo jumped over the counter and lifted her up into the air.

"It is all thanks to you Tohru! They all came because you were the one that told them about me!" He said as he spun her around in circles. He then brought her into a hug.

"Thank you" He whispered, and Tohru was still in shock after all that had happened. She then brought her arms around him too, ignoring the physical pain that it caused her, but Kyo noticed how she quivered.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, worried, and broke the hug to look at her. She shook her head in a 'no',but Kyo didn't believe her, but felt like it wasn't the right time to ask her about it either.

"Okay, I have to go now, Tohru, Yuki will come over to my house this afternoon and I have to fix a few things before that. I just wanted to tell you the good news first. I wanted you to be the first one to know." He said and left a startled Tohru to handle her now angry customer. But she didn't mind, because what had just happened had been worth it. She had never felt so appreciated.

Kyo finished the preparations at home, just in time before Yuki's arrival. The two cousins together divided the 28 students into two different groups. The three students that hadn't signed up were two boys and one girl, but it wasn't a great loss for Kyo. Out of the 28 students, seven of them were girls and the rest were boys. 16 of them were 6-7 years old, and the rest of them were 8-9. So it became one class with 16 students at the age 6-7, there was five girls in that group. The second group had 14 students at the age 8-9, whereof two of them were girls. Kyo would meet with each group three times a week, so totally Kyo would teach six lessons every week.

Kyo and Yuki sent out emails to the parents, with information such as which group their child was in, when classes would be held every week, and some other information that Yuki told Kyo was necessary.

The next class would be on wednesday, and it would be with the younger group, which Katsuya was in.

"So…How was your date?" Kyo asked Yuki awkwardly when they were done, referring to the one Yuki had the day before yesterday.

"It went pretty well, her name is Machi and we went to law school together. She is one year younger than me, so she is still attending it actually. She is…different from other girls. But she intrigues me, I like her." Yuki stated and Kyo nodded awkwardly.

"I should go, call me if you have any problems or need help." Yuki said and left. Kyo spent some time training before the phone rang.

"_Kyo, this is the most spectacular creature on the earth speaking!" _The voice said and every fiber of Kyo's being wished that he hadn't answered the phone.

"_And me! Well, the whole family is kind of on the line here Kyon-kichi!" _Another voice said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kyo yelled into the phone, and then, yet again, there was a switch of voice on the other end.

"_I am sorry about that Kyo, now it is Kazuma speaking. Yuki told us that you have finally gotten your dojo together, and Shigure and Ayame here, as you heard, are exited to speak to you. From what Yuki told me, your next lesson will not be until the day after tomorrow. So what about having a feast in your honor? For finally succeeding." _Kyo's adoptive father said. A part of Kyo wanted to celebrate that he had finally become a dojo owner, the problem was that Kyo didn't really like parties, or his family for that matter.

_"_Where, and whom would be there?" Kyo then asked suspiciously.

"_We were thinking the whole family, at Shigure's house. He has the biggest dining room, and it isn't too far from either of us. It is as if we are meeting halfway."_ Kazuma said as Kyo thought about it.

"On two conditions." Kyo said firmly, and it was quiet for awhile on the other line.

"_Yeah?"_

"I get to bring a guest, and no leeks." Kyo said and Kazuma already felt as if he knew who his son would bring.

"_Of course, I will see you tomorrow at five." _He said and hung up and Kyo ran out the door, hoping that the person he wanted to meet was still there.

He saw that the café was closed, but the door was unlocked. As he entered he saw three persons that he recognized, all of them looking as they were about to leave.

"Orange top?" Uo said in surprise as Tohru smiled at him, also quite shocked. Hana just had an emotionless expression on her face.

" Hi yankee, psycho. Tohru, I wanted to ask you something." Kyo said quite nervously.

"What is it, Kyo-kun? Is everything all right?" She asked him, quite worried. Before today he had seemed so happy, and now he acted anxious and she feared that something had happened.

"Well, you see. I…My family wants to hold a dinner party tomorrow at five, to celebrate my luck with the dojo. And since…ya know, you have helped me so much. I want you to be there too." He said and Tohru smiled at him.

"You don't have to invite me , you should be with your family." She said to him reassuringly.

"I **_want _**you to be there. In fact, I don't want to go if you are not there. There is no other person that I desire to celebrate this with but you." Kyo said in all honesty as he looked at her seriously and Tohru blushed.

"Katsuya can come with." Kyo said and blushed a little too. Tohru turned around to look at her boss Hana, who nodded.

"You can get the afternoon of tomorrow, you have been working too hard lately. I think a dinner party would do you good." She said and Tohru smiled brightly at Kyo.

"I would love to come with you." She said sincerely and Kyo blushed. She then went out the door.

"Bye Kyo-kun!" She said as she waved at him. Now Kyo stood alone in the café with two creeps.

"She's been happier since she meet you." Uo then said, and Kyo became quite surprised. Hana nodded, agreeing with her friend.

"I know I have probably made this pretty clear to the both of you, but I don't like Masaru, something is of about him." Uo said as she shook her head in frustration.

"He often makes Tohru sad. But you only make her happy." Hana added as she looked at Kyo.

"Why is she with him, and why is he with her? I mean Tohru's great, but all he does is cheat and party and God knows what. Why does he want a relationship?" Kyo asked, quite frustrated too.

"First, Tohru is with him because it is what she thinks is best for Katsuya. Her father, who Katsuya is named after, died when she was young. She does not wish the same fate for her own child." Hana said.

"And Masaru is with Tohu because he lives of her money, and he gets respect of it." Uo said and Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"Respect?" He asked.

"Maybe you have not yet noticed, but Tohru is this towns pride and treasure. She is loved by everyone, even Masaru. People would not be half so tolerant to him as they are if he wasn't the father of Tohru's child, and her boyfriend. Tohru is kind, and Masaru likes using that to his advantage." Uo said, and Kyo's already existing hate for the man grew stronger and he left the café without another word.

The next day, Kyo went together with Tohru and Katsuya to Shigure's house. Kyo does, as mentioned before, not know how to drive a car, and neither does Tohru. Kyo asked Yuki for a ride, since he too would be going to the party. It came to the knowledge that neither Yuki knew how a car worked, so they asked another guest of the party, Haru, who had shrugged his shoulders and said _I don't really feel like driving today_ and his laziness had pissed of his girlfriend, Rin, who became the one to drive.

They all sat in Haru's band car, which was quite big. Rin was driving with Tohru in the passenger seat. Yuki, Katsuya and Kyo in the middle, and Haru was banned to sit in the back. Rin had made the seating arrangement, saying that she wouldn't handle any silly boys in the passenger seat.

"You are pretty." Katsuya said to Rin in the car, and Rin did not respond but smiled to herself. She had heard it many times, but it seemed more sincere coming from a child that had no intensions of sleeping with her.

"Yes, Isuzu-san is very beautiful."Tohru said, agreeing and Rin blushed.

"But mommy is prettier." Katsuya added and Tohru laughed nervously. Rin knew who Tohru was, everybody in their small town did. Rin knew a lot of slutty girls that had spent the night with Tohru's boyfriend, and Rin felt sorry for both her and Katsuya. But at the same time frustrated with Tohru for not leaving Masaru.

"How long have you two been together now?" Tohru asked Haru and Rin.

"Nearly two years. She is the love of my life. Someday I will marry her and officially make her mine." Haru yelled from the back of the car with a straight face. Rin began to stumble awkwardly on words which wasn't like her. Tohru took the one hand that Rin didn't have on the steering wheel to calm her down.

"It is good to be sure before you choose someone to spend your life with, otherwise he might end up not treating you right." Tohru said sadly and everyone felt as she was talking about herself. Rin liked how Tohru's hand and touch made her calm. Rin didn't really have any female friends that weren't family. Girls often felt intimidated by her beauty, and her angry personality. But Tohru didn't act like she was, and something told Rin that she wasn't faking it. Haru, Yuki and Kyo watched the two females. Kyo had only met with Rin once, but from what he knew, Rin wasn't so welcoming to people.

"Tell me a little about your family, Kyo-kun." Tohru asked him, but before he had the time to answer, Rin did.

"Don't worry, they will like you. They are immature, rude, they will take advantage of your kindness, make fun of you, make inappropriate jokes. You are kind, will see everything they do in a good perspective and they will give you compliments that you have never received before. They will go on everyone's nerves. They will like you, they will fall in love with you, make you part of the family, and at the end of the day, you will like them too." Rin said and everyone was quiet. Then Rin did something she had never done before. She squeezed Tohru's hand and gave her a SMILE.

"I like you." She then said, released her hand and the smile fell and she stared at the road as if nothing had happened.

"I like you too Tohru!" Haru said from the back.

"Yes miss Honda, I too, do like you." Yuki said politely.

"Yeah Tohru, you know I do." Kyo then said and for some reason Tohru blushed.

"I love you mamma." Katsuya then said and Tohru reached back her hand for Katsuya to take it, which he did.

"I love you too honey." She said and Katsuya brought her hand to his cheek. When they pulled into Shigure's house, there were already a few cars there, so they were probably the last ones to arrive.

As Tohru entered the house she was nervous, and held Katsuya's hand. Kyo noticed, and took her other hand as if to reassure her that it would be okay. Their was a cheerful atmosphere in the house and Tohru couldn't help but smile. The house was full of beautiful people that all were engrossed in talking and laughing. A person she then recognized approached her.

"Kaszuma-san!" She exclaimed in delight.

"Tohru-kun, I had a feeling that you would be Kyo's special guest." He said and then bowed down to Katsuya.

"Hello Katsuya, nice to meet you again." He greeted with a smile that Katsuya responded.

"I think I have to go and make room for one more person at the table, you only told me one guest Kyo." Kazuma said and left. Kyo immediately brought Tohru closer to him when he saw his other family members approaching them, as if to protect her from their charades.

"Hello there Kyo-kun, and who might this lovely flower be?" A man with black hair said as he took Tohru's hand and kissed it. He was immediately hit on the head by a black haired woman.

"Tohru Honda, sir." Tohru stumbled, all flustered.

"My name is Shigure Sohma, the owner of this house, and this is my **_lovely, _**violent wife, Akito." The man said and gestured to the woman who had hit him on the head.

"You've got a lovely home, Mrs Sohma." Tohru said and reached out her hand for the woman to shake. The woman reached out her hand to, but eyed the girl suspiciously. A man with long silver hair then came bouncing forward and kissed Tohru's hand as well.

"Hello there princess, you just had the privilege to be kissed on the hand by the one and only AYAME SOHMA." The man said, over dramatically and Tohru giggled. More came forward to present themselves, so many people that Tohru could hardly keep track. Their was a handsome blonde boy in Haru's age (21) with a big smile and positive attitude with the name Momiji, A cute, shy girl with the age of 18 and with the name Kisa, there was also Kisa's 17 year old boyfriend Hiro, who had a little rude attitude (which angered Kyo much), A handsome tall doctor at the same age as Shigure and Ayame who had the name Hatori, A pretty girl named Kagura at the age of 24 (Who Tohru had thought looked a bit hurt and jealous of the sight of her and Kyo holding hands) and a man that Tohru had mistaken for a girl with the name Ritsu. Then she saw another man that she did indeed recognize.

"Kuereno-kun!" She exclaimed happily, shocking everyone at the party.

"Nice to see you, Tohru-chan." He greeted with a smile and Tohru turned to Kyo.

"Kuereno-kun is Uo-chan's fiancee." She said and Kyo nodded in surprise. Uo didn't seem like that girl that married someone, or even dated someone. Not even like someone that would fall in love.

"And who is this?" Shigure than said, and was the first one to notice little Katsuya who hid behind his mother's legs.

"That is Katsuya, Tohru's son." Kyo said and everyone looked quite in shock. Tohru sighed, now she would have to explain why she was so young. This was what she hated most about meeting new people. They always made assumptions about her. But their weren't any questions, everyone stopped staring, greeted Katsuya like it was normal, and then continued with having fun, not excluding Tohru and Katsuya out of it. They didn't judge. Rin was right, Tohru did like them. Even though they were a bit…different. She loved different, and she ended up having one of the best parties in her life.

She had sat next to Kyo during the dinner, and he had almost never left her side. Katsuya had played with everyone, mostly with the childish Momiji. Tohru found herself talking a lot to everyone during the meal, Kisa was especially nice. Hatori was also very calm and polite and asked her questions about work, life and future plans. Tohru didn't really have future plans, she used to, but then Masaru and Katsuya came, and she put them away. But now they seemed to crawl back up.

After the food they had danced. She had danced with Shigure and with Ayame. Also one dance with Yuki and Haru, they were all friendly dances, but the rest of the evening she had danced with Kyo. That felt…different from the others. The funniest dance had been with both Kyo and Katsuya, all three together. She couldn't remember ever having such a good time with Masaru. There was laughter and smiles and so much joy!

After the dance Katsuya fell asleep, and Tohru struggled with carrying him.

"Here, I take him." Kyo said and with ease lifted Katsuya from her and took him into his own embrace. Tohru didn't even have the time to protest. The family seemed to watch them with smilies as Kyo did this. The two of them bid their farewells and left to the car.

"Kyon-kichi is in love! And he has developed into a fine prince, not as much of a gentlemen as my dear brother of course, but still!" Ayame told the others with an amused smile as Tohru and Kyo left.

"I just hope that she doesn't break his heart." Kazuma said and Hatori nodded.

"Yes, a broken heart isn't something easily healed." The doctor said, talking from his own experience as it became quiet. Shigure brought Akito into his embrace and kissed her forehead.

"As a writer I must believe that true love will concur it all. Even though she might be taken now." Shigure said and his wife smiled. It was this side that she fell in love with, not the silly, perverted one.

"She is nice, she would be good for Kyo." Ritsu said, thinking of the girls kindness.

"I think she maybe is a little too good for Kyo." Momiji said.

"Don't say that about Kyo! He is wonderful!" Kagura argued.

"He wouldn't handle being a father for that boy." Hiro snorted.

"Don't say that Hiro, Kyo-kun was very nice to sissy." Kisa said, looking at her boyfriend with firm eyes.

"Sissy?" Her boyfriend asked, and Kisa nodded her head with a blush on her face. Hiro sighed.

"I think that he is just what she needs, and she is just what he needs." Haru said and Rin took a sip from her glass.

"Kyo is good for the kid too. His father is an asshole beyond compare." She said.

"Well then lets hope that you are right my dear, and that love does concur it all." Akito said and her husband kissed her forehead again.

Since Haru and Rin had wanted to stay awhile longer at the party, Kyo, Tohru, Katsuya and Yuki took a ride with Kureno. Kureno and Yuki sat at the front seat, and Kyo and Tohru in the back, with a sleeping Katsuya between them. They were whispering over his head so that they wouldn't wake him.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Kyo-kun. I had very fun." She whispered and Kyo blushed.

"Thanks for coming." He whispered back and then looked at Kureno and Yuki to make sure that they didn't hear.

"They liked you, but not nearly as much as I do." He said and Tohru blushed.

"I've never felt so comfortable or happy around anyone as I do with you." He said and looked her in the eyes.

"I feel the same way." She whispered and they both started to lean in towards each other. Katsuya then moved in his sleep and Tohru immediately brought her head back. She was not single, she couldn't do that. What had she been thinking? Kissing Kyo would be cheating, it didn't matter how much she wanted to. Kyo felt a little hurt as she withdrew, but he couldn't blame her.

Kureno then stopped in front of Tohru's house, and Kyo got out to help her carry Katsuya out of the car, even though she protested. It was late, and as Tohru were about to open the front door to her house, it flew open by itself.

There stood a man, with light brown hair and dark eyes that wasn't at all like Tohru's. Were Tohru's had love and kindness, his had disgust and hate. He was tall, but Kyo was a few inches taller. He was pale, but still quite muscular. But no comparison to Kyo, but he was definitely what a woman would consider as handsome. The man didn't have to say his name for Kyo to know who he was. Masaru.

"Why are you home so late? Who's this orange haired freak?" The man asked Tohru who looked terrified. Kyo saw a glimpse of an almost naked girl escaping from another door of the house. _Sending away the mistress when the girlfriend comes home, do ya now? you coward._ Kyo though as he gave Masaru a glare, who looked back at him in surprise. If Kyo didn't hold Katsuya, he would definitely hit him.

"I told you Masaru that I would be going out to—" Tohru began nervously but he interrupted her.

"And I told you NO!" Masaru yelled at her and she flinched. He then walked closer to her with an evil smirk on his face, and she stared down at the ground in shame as if she knew what he would say.

"Now you will have to repay me." He whispered and she shivered as he brushed his hand along her spine and down to her butt. Kyo growled in anger and disgust. Masaru's head snapped up again.

"And who are you?" he spat again and Kyo straightened his back and held his head up, as if to show that he was taller, more muscular and **_not _**afraid of him. Masaru still looked as if he wanted to fight him.

"This is Katsuya's martial art Shishuo, Kyo-kun." Tohru said weakly and Masaru stepped back a little, knowing that it would not be smart to fight a martial arts master. He spat at the ground.

"That kid is spoiled, he shouldn't have started that shit." He said and gave Kyo a glare. Kyo gave Katsuya to Tohru, Masaru not even offering to carry his own son.

"Thank you, Kyo-kun." She said sweetly.

"What is with the 'kun'? Huh. Are you sleeping with him? Are you his little toy, you slut?" Masaru said harshly as he took one of her hands by the wrist and held it over her head, causing her to having a hard time holding Katsuya, as she turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut as tears escaped them. As if she could pretend that he was not there, and that this was not happening. But Kyo didn't pretend.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Kyo hissed as he slapped Masaru's hand away from Tohru. Masaru looked surprised and backed a step, but then pushed Katsuya and Tohru inside, and before he closed the door he hissed to Kyo in a daring tone.

"I will talk to her as I please, she is mine!" Masaru then threw the door shut.

Kyo then did something he would regret for the rest of his life. Something that every fiber in his body told him was wrong.

He walked away.


	5. A terrifying nightmare

**Hi! Here is the newest update, and the last update of year 2014! **

**I want to thank **misschiyo**, **Kuramasgirl19769 **and **Pikagirl227 **for following, and **Pikagirl227 **and **BlackArtWhiteVoice **for the favs! Very much appreciated.**

Queen Ore-Sama**: Thank you for reviewing:) I agree, it was very stupid of Kyo to leave Tohru, but believe me when I say that he will regret it till the day he die, and maybe even after that. That part actually surprised me when I wrote it too, I hadn't planned it, it just happened. I am glad that you liked the chapter! Hope you will have a happy new year!**

xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx**: Thank you for the review! Haha, I am almost never sleeping early in the morning, I am actually only in posting mood at night. It is quite weird. (This is another late update) Cliffhanger is what I was going for so that's great! (for me). I am sorry that it took so long for me too update, it was never my intention, I just got sick...and lazy. Mostly lazy. Hope you will enjoy this chapter and have a Happy new year! **

Kuramasgirl19769**: I am glad you enjoy it and I hope you will like this chapter as well! Thank you for reviewing and have a happy new year!**

DeamonHeart42**: Thank you for the review! I am sorry if I kept you on the edge of your seat too long, hope this chapter will be worth the wait! Happy new year!**

anonymusblader123**: Thank you for reviewing! Your questions will be answered in this chapter, but I do not know if you will like them. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a happy new year.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I said that for the sixth time now, but i can't help it, I am just so excited about the new year! 2015 feels like a good number (said that about 2014, 2013 and 2012 too...) Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Kyo felt sick when he woke up. It was because of the constant guilt that he had felt all night. He shouldn't have walked away, he shouldn't have left Tohru in the hands of someone like <em>him. <em>Kyo didn't even dare to visit the café. He felt too ashamed, what if she hated him now? He knew she probably wouldn't, but still. He decided to call her.

_"Tohru Honda speaking?" _The voice answered, not sounding quite as cheerful as usual.

"Are you okay Tohru, last night—" He began.

"_Oh hi Kyo-san! No, I am fine. But I don't have the time to leave Katsuya at martial arts today." _She said and Kyo flinched when she said 'san' instead of 'kun'. Was she trying to distant herself from him? Was it Masaru who had told her to do that? Had she gotten in trouble?

"I can pick him up after school and take him here, and you can pick him up afterwards." Kyo suggested and Tohru started throwing a bunch of excuses for why he shouldn't.

"Yes I will." Kyo said firmly, he wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. Tohru finally agreed and said that she would pick Katsuya up after his lesson. Then she hung up. Kyo felt like she didn't want to be friends anymore. Was whatever they had over? No. He would figure it out tonight when she picked up Katsuya.

The rest of the day Kyo prepared for the class. It would only be 16 students this time, so Kyo could handle it on his own and he could also have the lesson inside. Kyo tried to remember the children, their names and faces, but only Katsuya's head came up. The blue eyes in the crowed of brown ones. He picked Katsuya up at the only school in town, half an hour before the lesson would begin. Katsuya seemed a little distant, and it was obvious to Kyo that the boy was not happy, even though he covered it pretty well. Just like his mother.

The lesson went well, all the kids had fun and treated Kyo and each other with respect. It had been one time when a guy had pulled a girls pigtails, but surprisingly enough Katsuya had told the bully off and he had stopped. The girl in question had stared at Katsuya for the rest of the class. She sooooo had a crush on him. Then there had also been one time when two boys had started to fight and kick each other, arguing about who was the strongest warrior. Kyo had broke them up and told them about the importance of not starting fights and that they should only end them and protect others for that is what makes someone a true warrior.

All the parents came and picked up their pleased childredn. But not Katsuya. He was still there. Tohru hadn't showed up in time and now Katsuya was sitting in the middle of the floor. Crying.

"Hey, what is it?" Kyo asked as he sat down next to Katsuya.

"He did it. He did it again! He hurt mommy. He is not a true warrior, he always start fights." Katsuya sobbed and Kyo patted his back, he knew whom the child was talking about, Masaru, but Kyo still didn't fully understand the whole meaning of the sentence. How had Masuru hurt Tohru last night? Had he said something hurtful that made her cry, or was it something else?

They waited for at least an hour for Tohru to show up. When she didn't, Kyo decided to take Katsuya over to her house, and see if anything was wrong with Tohru.

As they neared the house Kyo heard a scream and Katsuya flinched and started crying. Kyo ran up to the door but stopped there. He heard a slap followed by a crash from inside the house and everything suddenly became clear to Kyo.

How could he not have understood it before? Was it because he didn't want to believe it deep down? everything connected into a clear picture. Everything that Katsuya had ever said, _Daddy always hurts mommy. ; Dad and mom always fights. No, wait, it is only dad fighting mommy. ; She covers her arms because she has hurt them._ _He did it. He did it again. He hurt her, her hurt mommy! _All that the boy had said connected with everything Tohru did. Her heavy make-up, her constantly hurt body and flinching away from sudden touches. It was clear to Kyo now. Tohru was abused by her boyfriend, and Kyo had done nothing about it.

"Protect her! You promised that you would protect her! I will never forgive you if you don't!" Katsuya cried out in a high pitched scream, waking Kyo from his thoughts and pushing him to make a decision. Kyo kicked the door open. He saw Tohru covering her face while laying on the floor in fetal position, sobbing. Masaru was standing over her, his hand was up in the air. That was enough evidence for Kyo. He tackled Masaru with all his strength before the other man even had the chance to react. Tohru cried out but did not remove her hands from her face, and she made no attempt to raise from the floor. Katsuya quickly lay down beside her on the floor and tried to comfort her. But she just continued to cry and he panicked.

"MOMMA! MOMMA! I am here. DON'T CRY! Don't cry….Momma, momma!" He yelled while crying, shaking her a little. She still covered her face with her hands.

"MOMMA! MOMMA! Momma please! Momma please stop crying! I can't stand the sound! Your pain is painful and it's hurting me!" He cried out but Tohru didn't acknowledge him, she just cried on.

Masaru hit Kyo in the jaw, but Kyo pushed him onto the floor and sat on top of him as he hit him in the face. Over and over again, until it came blood. When Masaru was almost unconscious, Kyo stopped. He had let his anger come out too quickly and all at once. He saw the crying mother and son in the corner of his eye and hurried up to them. Kyo lifted Tohru up from the floor and held her bridal style as she continued to cry with her hands over her face. Katsuya followed them as Kyo started to walk back home with her still in his arms. She was light as a feather.

"…Kyo…Kyo.." Tohru whispered in-between her sobs, but Kyo hushed her.

"I'm here. It's okay." He said soothingly and Tohru stopped sobbing. Now she was only quivering in his arms. Kyo was disgusted. By Masaru, but mostly by himself. For not noticing earlier, for not saving her, and especially for leaving her yesterday.

When they reached his house, Kyo put her down on his bed, still holding his arms around her.

"Katsuya, can you give me the first-aid kit in my bathroom, and some wet towels?" He said as calmly as he could. But he noticed how even his own voice was strained. Katsuya nodded and quickly left the room. Wanting to be as much help as possible.

"Tohru, Tohru, look at me." Kyo told her softly, and she quivered even more. He then slowly brought down her hands from her face. What he saw made him want to puke, cry and so many other things.

Her make up was smudged out and what used to be hidden behind it, could now clearly be seen. Her face was covered in bruises, big, deep bruises. All dark purple, maybe one green bruise on her forehead but otherwise only dark purple bruises mixed with blue ones. She was bleeding from one place too. Kyo took both of her hands into his and kissed them and she cried even more. She was even now, beautiful, in some terrifying way. There was some blood in her hair and Kyo pushed it behind her ears. Katsuya then came in with the what Kyo had asked for. Tohru immediately turned her head away from her son. Maybe not wanting to be weak in front of him. Katsuya immediately looked hurt. Kyo knew how it was to have a father who abused his wife, and how useless you felt as a child, not being able to do anything about it. He suddenly understood why Katsuya had wanted to train so hard on that first day, why he had so desperately wanted to protect his mother. If only Kyo had seen it earlier.

"Katsuya, you can leave. I will take care of your mother." Kyo said and before Katsuya could protest, Kyo looked him dead in the eye, giving him a quiet promise.

_"_I will take care of her." He said and Katsuya left and closed the door. Trusting Kyo with his little heart.

"Tohru, I will fix this. I promise, I will save you." He said and Tohru cried harder. He started to clean the wound on her face, carefully, so that he wouldn't hurt her. He then lifted her shirt. She first flinched, but then she let him do it. She sat there now, only in a white camisole. For the first time ever, he saw her arms. Covered in old and new bruises and some old wounds. He brushed her arm with his fingertip. Trailing it down her wounds and she kept flinching at first, but then let him. He now lifted her camisole, not all the way though. Only so that he could see her stomach. It was pale and was too covered in some bruises, especially at the sides. He used his hand to see if she had hurt or broken any ribs. He knew some basic medical stuff from training martial arts for years. He noticed that she had at least one broken rib, or at least damaged at her left side. He turned her around and looked at her back, she had scars and red marks that looked like they had been made by a belt. Kyo felt chills down his spine. It was too much to take in, so much that it didn't even seem real. Or maybe it was too real. Kyo hoped that it was just some terrifying nightmare, even though he knew it was reality. Dreams had never been this cruel to him.

All of her clothes were dirty, and even a little bloodstained. Kyo decided that he wouldn't go as far as to take of her skirt and went to his wardrobe. He brought out one clean T-shirt and… to his disgust, a pair of boxers. In case she needed a change in the undergarments.

"Here, you can take these if you want, but you should shower first." He said and Tohru only looked at him.

"Has it been going on for a long time?" He asked nervously and she nodded.

"Has he ever hit you this hard before?" He asked and she shook her head in 'no'.

"Does anyone know?" He asked and her eyes became watery.

"Katsuya." She said with such a weak voice that if he had breathed, he would have missed it. But right now he held his breath.

"Why harder this time?" He asked and Tohru tried to open her moth but nothing came out since she was on the urge of crying again.

"We can talk about it tomorrow. Do you need help showering?" He asked and Tohru blushed and diverted her eyes to the ground.

"Hey, hey it is okay. It is nothing to be ashamed of, I have seen a naked woman before." He said to reassure her, but discovered that it was not the right thing to say since she blushed even more as he began to help her walk to the bathroom.

"Not that you will be naked! I won't look!" He assured her quickly and Tohru smiled a little. He put her down on the shower floor, with skirt and camisole still on. She sat there as he started the water, constantly asking her if it was too hot or too cold. He then began washing of all the dirt and blood of her face and began washing her hair. When he was done with her hair his face became beet red about what was next on the washing agenda.

"I can do the rest Kyo-kun." She said and giggled a little at his behavior, how worried he was. Kyo went out and left the T-shirt and boxers in the bathroom. But then he decided that he didn't want to share his boxers with her, and rushed to the store to get some… female undergarments. He could be quick, he could be back before she was finished with her shower. He was sure of it. He went into the nearest clothing store and looked for the most non-sexual, non-attractive panties that he could find. He then looked for the the right size, but he didn't have a clue about female sizes. Haru knew stuff like this by just looking at a woman. Kyo didn't.

A girl that worked there came up to him.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked and Kyo opened his mouth before thinking.

"Do you know which size Tohru Honda has?" He asked and the woman held out one of the panties to him.

"Yes…why are you buying Tohru Honda panties?" She asked suspiciously as he paid.

"Because she needs it! DUH." He answered angrily. He rushed out of the store and back into the house. He went into the bathroom.

"Are you done, Tohru?" He asked and heard a quiet 'yes' from behind the shower curtains. He gave her a towel as he adverted his eyes to the door instead. She then came out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her. Only her hair still wet. He handed her the T-shirt and the panties, and she looked confused at the panties, and he told her about his shopping experience. Tohru started laughing loudly.

"Thank you Kyo-kun, for everything." She said and he smiled at her.

"I think I can manage to change by myself, but I will call for you if I need any help." She said reassuringly with a broken smile and Kyo left the room to give her some privacy. He then went downstairs instead, to Katsuya.

"She is better now." Kyo said as the boy hugged him and cried.

"How long has your dad hit your mother?" Kyo then asked.

"Very long." Katsuya answered. Kyo ran his hand threw the boys hair in comfort.

"He hasn't hit you, has he?" Kyo then asked, hoping with all his heart that Masaru hadn't laid a finger on the boy. But Katsuya nodded and Kyo gulped.

"Only a few times. But mother doesn't know! She would be sad! Don't tell her." He begged, but Kyo only remained silent. Kyo's hands shook a little as he searched Katsuya's body for any visible signs of boy just had a few bruises on his stomach, but it still sickened Kyo. Kyo then saw a weird mark on his upper arm, just where the shoulder ended. A mark that was usually often covered by a simple T-shirt. It was a burn mark from a cigarette.

"That one hurt. More than the others. Don't tell mom." The little boy said with tears in his eyes when Kyo touched the mark. It felt like a punch in the stomach for Kyo. He decided not to answer.

"I have to check on your mom now, I will come back later." Kyo said and Katsuya nodded. Kyo went upstairs again, to find Tohru in the big oversized T-shirt that he had given her. Exposing many bruises on both her arms and legs. She blushed and smiled at him.

"You and Katsuya can sleep in my bed." He said and led Tohru into his room. She began protesting, but Kyo chuckled when she started yawning instead. She went under the covers and fell asleep. He then brought Katsuya up. As the little boy lay awake next to his mother, he looked at Kyo who was sitting on the floor next to the bed. Kyo began stroking the boys hair affectionally.

"Thank you Shishuo. For keeping your promise." The little boy said, and smiled a weak smile at Kyo. Kyo smiled back and continued to brush the boys forehead.

"My dad…he never do what you do Shishuo. You are my hero." He whispered and Kyo looked him in the eye.

"I…I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you." Katsuya continued and Kyo surprised himself with kissing the child's forehead.

"You will never have to go back. Ever." Kyo promised and left the room.

Kyo then went downstairs to the kitchen and sat down by the table as what he had tried to keep in the whole night broke out. Tears. Kyo cried like a child. He had acted strong all evening, but he had wanted to cry and break down just as much as them. Seeing them like that, hurt, was like being tortured. The tears fell for Tohru, they fell for Katsuya and they fell for his own foolishness. They fell for his abused and dead mother, they fell for his wicked father and for the wicked Masaru. They fell for Kazuma who had saved him. They fell for everything and yet they fell for nothing.

But it didn't matter what they fell for, because they fell anyway.


	6. The explanation

**Hi! This is the new chapter. It feels as if my English is becoming worse for every chapter, but I hope that it is just an illusion. But I am very sorry if it isn't. Guess what, it is my BIRTHDAY today! Yay. I'm finally 11. Just kidding. I'm not 11. Well, I am on a scale from 1-10. *Badum tss*. Sorry for all the bad jokes.**

**Thank you** chick4nick **, **loltaygirl **and **TiannaMarie **for following, and thanks to **loltaygirl **and **TiannaMarie **for the favs!**

Kuramasgirl19769: **Thanks! Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well! And I wish you luck on your own story, I know it is not always fun to update;)**

jeanniemeannie: **Wow thank you so much! It is nice to hear that and I hope that you will like this chapter too! Sorry for not updating more, but I will try to improve myself on that aspect!**

Guest**: Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter! **

DemonHeart42: **Thank you very much! I hope you aren't too excited for I think the last chapter was the 'highlight' of this story. I was extremly proud of that chapter, but I can't seem to reach that sense of pride in this one. But I do hope that you will enjoy tis chapter as well! Thank you again! **

NekoSkittles: **Thank you for the review! And I agree, no man should ever hurt a woman in that way (or in any way for that matter). I hope this chapter will reach your expectations! **

MaskedMuse: **Thank you! And your question will indeed be answered in this chapter!**

anonymusblader123: **Thank you, and I did not actually think of that while I wrote the story, it was not until after that I realized that it connected with Kyo's background which I think is great for that contributes to his ability to help them I think since he is able to connect with what Katsuya better. Thank you for noticing and agreeing on that it was a good idea! Hope you will like this chapter as well:)**

Pikagirl227: **Thank you! And don't worry, I would not dream on abandoning this story! This is actually my first fanfiction were I try to write a bit darker and I am glad it worked! Hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

Guest**: Thank you and enjoy this chappie! **

Guest: **Thank you! And I am glad you find that part funny too, I always like to put in some kind of joke or something if I can! I am glad you cried with Kyo! ( That sounds so wrong, but it is always nice to hear that the feelings reaches the readers!) I cried a little with Kyo too.**

Queen Ore-sama: **Thank you for reviewing! Always glad to hear that you like the story and I hope that it will be likeable till the end! Hope this chapter will reach your expectations!**

loltaygirl: **Wow thank you very much! I had the same problem where I just had this daydream of this story in my head for months, and the only cure was to write it down! I am glad you like it and hope that you will keep on liking it even after reading this chapter! I am glad that you want to read my other stories as well and I hope you will like them!**

Alice: **Thank you and enjoy this chapter!**

xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx : **Thank you! I thought it was time for Kyo to get a wake up call and save the day! It is good that Katsuya is only a fictional character, but at the same time sad, for after thinking so much about him it almost feels like he exscits. But no child should go threw that, and my heart is breaking for the children that do suffer from abuse and may never get a Kyo to save them. Hope you will like this chapter!**

**Enjoy this chapter everybody and happy school start! (if you attend school)**

* * *

><p>When Kyo woke up the next morning he felt a soft hand stroking his cheek, and not to mention a horrible pain in his neck. He realized that he had slept with his head against the kitchen table the whole night as he sat up straight and faced the person that had so affectionately touched his face. It was Tohru. She wore a smile on her face and before Kyo could ask why she was here, or why he had slept in the kitchen, he remembered yesterday events and he almost felt like crying all over again. Kyo didn't have to look in a mirror to know that his eyes were still a bit puffy from the tears. He looked at Tohru and saw that her eyes were too. She was still in the long T-shirt, and there where two cups of tea on the table. Kyo cracked his neck and she flinched a bit, but Kyo couldn't blame her, the sound is a bit disturbing.<p>

"Good morning Kyo-kun." She greeted and sat down next to him, handing him one of the cups which he accepted gratefully. He noticed that her bruises looked a little better than what they had done yesterday, but you could still see them clearly.

"I will tell you all you want and deserve to know." She said and he looked at her, entranced. He didn't really know what to expect, he had many questions and wanted to have them all answered at the same time that he wasn't completely sure if he really wanted to know. He didn't want to pressure her to say something that she didn't want to either. She looked uncomfortable as she sat there. She had her hands on top of the table as they trembled nervously. It was first when Kyo placed his own hands on top of hers that she started to talk.

"I am sure that you already know it, I heard Uo tell you, but we were a happy couple for awhile. Masaru and I. I though that I loved him, and I thought that he loved me. I was merely sixteen, and he was seventeen. I believed that he was the one. When we had been going out for a couple of weeks or so, he began asking for….sex. I was a virgin. I don't know if he was, but I wanted to wait. In the beginning he was understanding, he said that we would wait as long as I wanted to. And I felt content and happy. But then the questions became more and harsher, and one day when I was at his house, his parents suddenly left and…" Tohru paused there. She took a deep breath as her voice started to become weaker. As if it became harder for her to talk.

"…And he threw me down on his bed and kissed me roughly, he began to take my clothes of and…..yeah. I begged for him to stop but he didn't. He told me that I deserved it. That I was his and this is what I get for teasing him for such a long time. I felt awful afterwards and went home crying. I ignored his calls for two weeks and didn't tell anyone what had happened. I then decided to charge him for rape, since I wasn't willing. But when I missed my… you know.. period. I remember that he hadn't used protection and I took a pregnancy test, which turned out positive. So I took another one, and another one. I took at least ten of them. They all came out positive and I cried. But I could never abort a child, so I decided to keep it, and I wanted my baby to have a father, so I decided to tell Masaru. But first I was going to tell my mother, hear her advice. But she…she got hit by a car." Tohru's voice cracked there and she fell a tear.

"She was my everything." She cried and Kyo brought an arm around her shoulder.

"Masaru said that we would take care of **_it_** and raise **_it_** together and that…he loved me. I didn't like it that he called the baby **_it_**, but I shrugged it off as nothing and believed him. I took several jobs, and attend high school since it was my mom's wish. Masaru got thrown out of his parents house when he told them that he got me pregnant. They blamed me mostly. They said that I was a slut and a she-devil that had taunted and persuade their son… Masaru didn't take any job, and he dropped out of school. I told Uo and Hana and they helped me with money and support. They wanted to kick his ass, but I think the only thing that kept them from doing it was me. They were afraid to hurt and worry a pregnant me." She said as she looked at the ground, she let out a humorous giggle at the mention of Uo ad Hana kicking his ass, which just made the situation sadder. Kyo squeezed her hand and she tried to give him a smile, but she failed.

"He didn't even come to the hospital when I was giving birth to Katsuya. I named him after my father, whom I don't remember. Masaru never held Katsuya and he only became more distant. He continued to call Katsuya **_it, _**if he called him anything at all. He ignored the baby, he came home late. He ignored me, and only gave me compliments when he wanted sex, which I didn't give to him. The first time was bad enough for me… One day Uo told me that she saw him at a club with some girl. I didn't want to believe it, but then I saw it myself with my own eyes. I then even walked in on him and my neighbor one time… When I told him that I wanted him to stop cheating on me, he hit me for the first time. Katusya was only 1,5 years old back then, it was 5 years ago. I was 18 years old, hardly even a grown up. I didn't tell anyone. I shrugged it of as a one time thing. Then it became worse, the hits, the names. He demanded sex more often too. I gave excuses all the time. He began drinking and made it even worse. I wasn't safe in my own home, I only stayed because of Katsuya. Thats why I have always stayed." She finished. Her whole body was shivering.

"Leave him." Kyo said firmly. It was not a suggestion, but an order. She looked at him in shock as if he had just suggested something impossible or illegal.

"But Kats—"

"You said you wanted him to have a father. Masaru is not a father. He is not an appropriate role model nor does he hold any love for his child. Katsuya hates him, he have told me so." Kyo told her, his voice still steady and filled with firm. She remained silent as she thought it over.

"Tohru, my father used to hit my mother. I know how it is to be in Katsuya's situation, believe me he is better of without him." Kyo added and he was starting to sound desperate, which he was. Kyo would do anything to keep her from going back. Tohru still looked like she hesitated. Kyo felt the heat go to his head.

"TOHRU! Masaru has hit Katsuya too. He told me." He said, his voice held both sadness and anger in it as he thought of the poor child who had a cigarette mark on his arm. Tohru's eyes widened in panic and realization and she buried her face in her hands.

"What have I done?" She whispered while crying. Kyo hushed her.

"It is not your fault, and we will fix this." Kyo said, but she only cried more. Crying for herself was one thing, crying for her son was another. Kyo almost wished that he had done as Katsuya wanted and not told her, but it was necessary. She stopped crying after awhile.

"Where will I go?" She asked with a weak voice.

"You can stay here." Kyo said and she looked at him and shook her head.

"We can make it work. We will help each other out, it is lonely here otherwise." He added before she could protest. She shook her head again.

"No I can't. You slept on the table tonight Kyo. The **_table_**. You do not have a couch, you do not have a—"

"I want you to stay. You and Katsuya can continue to sleep in my bed. I will buy a mattress or something. I **_want _**you stay. I **_need _**you to stay. As a matter of fact, I won't let you go." Kyo said, standing his ground. Tohru just looked at him in awe. What did she do to deserve his kindness? Kyo wondered the same thing, but about her. He hadn't known her for a long time, but had already asked her to move in with him. However, even though he had not known her for a long time, he knew that he was beginning to fall in love with her.

"Okay Kyo-kun, Thank you very much. We will stay here for now." Tohru said and Kyo wanted that 'for now' to be erased from the sentence, but he would settle will that. For now.

"Can you promise me that we will go to the police when Katsuya wakes up?" Kyo asked and Tohru nodded. Katsuya woke up, and the way he walked, talked and behaved showed Kyo that he was acting like he was walking on glass. Katsuya was careful around his mother and kept trying to make her smile and laugh, like he was afraid that she would shatter. Which was probably right of him to do, for Tohru almost started to break down all over again when she saw her son. When she looked at him she couldn't avoid seeing Masaru hit him. Katsuya eased up a bit when he got the news that they were going to stay with Kyo.

Tohru was nervous as they went to the police, but was immediately calmed when Kyo took her her hand and kept holding onto it during the whole taxi ride there. Kyo must have thought that she was too hurt for walking right now since they took a cab even though it was so close. Tohru didn't even try to protest since it was the horrible truth. She was also glad that no one would see her bruises this way.

Kyo kept squeezing her hand from time to time, and every time that he did, her heart started to beat a little bit faster, at the same time that she felt more at ease. Wasn't it strange that she felt like Kyo was a such a big part of her life, when she hadn't even known him for so long? It felt as if they were friends that went way back. She had never trusted someone as much as him. Is this fate? Is this love? But Tohru knew better than to rush into things. For now, she would be satisfied by just holding his hand.

At the station, people recognized Tohru. Kyo talked to one officer and reported Masaru. Tohru was brought to one room to be questioned and Kyo and Katsuya to another one. The officers were sorry to hear about Tohru's situation, and said that they would call her later.

Tohru told Kyo that they had taken pictures of her wounds and bruised body, and that they had taken a look at her medical recored (which was filled with hospital visits that had unexplained causes) and that she had told them what she told him. Kyo had shown them some of Katsuya's bruises and Katsuya had told his side of the story and Kyo had told them some of the things that he had witnessed.

The minute they came home to Kyo's house, Tohru insisted on cooking something for them. After reassuring Kyo several times that she could handle it by herself, he agreed, probably because his stomach was on her side. Meanwhile she worked in the kitchen, Kyo took Katsuya with him as he went out and bought a mattress that Kyo would sleep on for the moment.

After eating, Kyo started preparing for a martial arts lesson that he would have with the older group, the one Katsuya wasn't in. It would be fewer in this group, only 14 students.

Together with Tohru, Kyo also put together a schedule of his lessons, Tohru's work shifts at the Café and Katsuya's school lessons. Of course neither Tohru or Katsuya were attending any of it today, and Kyo would make Tohru take time of work until she was better. They put up the schedule on the refrigerator.

Kyo had lessons on the afternoon on every week day except for tuesdays, and on sundays he had a morning lesson. Tohru had a 8 hour long shift everyday except for sundays and tuesdays on uneven weeks and thursdays on even weeks. Katsuya had school everyday except for saturday and sunday. So it was on sundays, and every other tuesday that they would see each other the most.

Kyo did the schedule because he was set on making this living work, even if it may only be temporary. Later that day Tohru got a call. It was the police that announced that Masaru would be held in custody until the trial in court, in which Tohru had to act as a victim in. The trial would be held next tuesday and she would have to meet with the prosecutor that would represent her tomorrow. Kyo reassured her that it would work out well.

Tohru had called in sick to work for the rest of the week after Kyo had practically forced her to stay at home and rest. Katsuya got to stay at home too, since he already missed the bigger part of school when they were at the police station.

Tohru lay in Kyo's bed at 4pm. Kyo had ordered her to go to sleep early, saying that she needed it in order for her body to recover. Kyo had, as silly as it sounds, tucked her in and told her 'goodnight' and 'sweet dreams'. Tohru had never felt more taken care of since her mother died. She had missed a person telling her to take it easy, or someone telling her goodnight with a smile before bed. Someone that made her feel safe. But Kyo did, he made her feel wanted.

Meanwhile Tohru slept, for she was honestly tired despite how early it was, Katsuya helped Kyo prepare the training room for the upcoming class.

"So…How are you feeling Katsuya?" Kyo began, a little awkward, but he was truly worried about the boy. Katsuya had spent all the time worrying and talking about the abuse that his mother had went threw, that Kyo didn't really now how bad Katsuya's life had been. The little boy smiled at him.

"Good, mommy is safe here, she is happier here." He said and Kyo let out a little sigh. It was good that the boy cared about his mother, but Kyo had asked how **_he _**felt.

"Did your…dad hit you a lot Katsuya?" Kyo tried out and Katsuya looked at the ground for a moment, but then he smiled again. He was so much like Tohru.

"No, not as much as mom. He mostly ignored me, or yelled at me. He didn't like it when I talked, or when I was there. He didn't like me. He often said that when mom wasn't around. That I had ruined his life, that he hated me. I was the cause of his unhappiness. He only hit me when he was extra angry." Katsuya said.

"You didn't believe what he told you, right?" Kyo asked and Katsuya sunk to the floor and hugged his knees.

"Maybe. Do you think mom would have been happier without me? Would she be fine if I wasn't born?" The little boy asked him and Kyo hesitated. He hadn't really thought about it. Yes, if Katsuya hadn't been born she wouldn't have been stuck with Masaru in an abusive relationship. Maybe she would have been better of. But Tohru didn't think like that, Katsuya was here now and Kyo knew that she loved Katsuya more than anything.

"She loves you very much Katsuya, she would be very sad if you left." He told the boy and Katsuya smiled for a second, but dropped it soon again.

"Would **_you _**be better of without me, Shishuo? Do I burden you?" Katsuya then asked and Kyo sat down beside him. The question surprised him. What would Katsuya care if he burdened him? But then again, both Tohru and Katsuya had hearts two sizes too big. Like the opposites of the Grinch. They cared too much about others. But maybe that was what Kyo liked about them.

"I don't like people Katsuya. I hardly like anyone. I don't like talking, or meeting new people. I am easily angered, I would prefer to live my whole life in the mountains, training. I thought that was what I wanted. I still don't like people, but I like **_you _**and I like Tohru. I like talking to you. You are not a burden, and even if I thought you were, you shouldn't care what others think of you all the time. It is okay to be selfish once in awhile, ya know? It's necessary." Kyo said and got up, reaching out his hand to help Katsuya up. Katsuya took it and rose from the floor.

"A true warrior stands up for himself and for others. They do not way with the wind, they stand their ground. " Kyo then said, it sounded deep but in reality Kyo just quoted Kazuma. He had told Kyo a similar thing once. Katsuya started jumping and throwing punches with a huge grin on his face.

"One day, I will become just as strong as you, Shishuo! Then I will be able to protect mommy and everyone else from any danger! Then I will truly be a hero and a warrior!" He said enthusiastically and Kyo laughed and ruffed the boys hair, as his own Shishuo had done so many times with him.

"I believe you." He said and left, leaving Katsuya to throw his kicks and punches.

The martial arts lesson with the older group went well, but many of the boys were pranksters and jokers and had a hard time staying still. Kyo couldn't help but to compare every kid he met to Katsuya. It wasn't that Kyo liked the other kids less than Katsuya, it was just that he liked Katsuya more.

When it had become dark outside and Kyo had started to prepare himself for going to sleep on his new ugly looking mattress, he heard soft crying from the room where Tohru and Katsuya slept. Kyo immediately recognized that the sobs belonged to Tohru and went to comfort her, but stopped outside their door when he heard talking.

"No mommy. Don't cry mommy. Mommy please don't cry. You still have me, Katsuya. We have it better now. I love you. Shishuo takes care of us, and I will take care of you. Don't cry." Katsuya's voice said, and it sounded so soft and soothing, like when a parent comforted their crying child. Only this time it was the other way around.

"I-I-I am so-o sorry. I love you so-o much. I am so-o sorry-y." Tohru sobbed and once again Kyo regretted telling her that Masaru had abused Katsuya too. It hurt her so much. But deep inside Kyo knew that it was for the best that she found out.

"It's okay mommy. I love you." Katsuya said comfortingly and Kyo looked thew the crack in the door and saw that the mother and child were hugging. Kyo decided not to interfere, for he knew that the boy needed to comfort his mother to feel needed, just as much as Tohru needed to be comforted by her son to feel forgiven.


	7. Tears Tears Tears

**Hi everyone! I am sorry that this update came a bit late, I intended to post it three days ago, but I have been at my grandmothers and she doesn't have any Wi-fi. (I know, how does she survive?) This chapter is really long, but bear with it until the end! Also, I have been thinking a lot about what to add as the second genre to this story, it only stands under 'romance' now. But I don't know what to choose! Is this family? Drama? Hurt/comfort? etc. If you have any opinion on that matter I would be glad if you left it in a review!**

**Thanks to **pretty-awesome-girl11d7**, **TohruKyoYuki**, ** **, **AlexuPenguin**,** yourotpgirl**, **Adri-Swan **and **wild-imagination6695 **for following! And thanks to **pretty-awesome-girl11d7**, **Adri-Swan**, **AlexuPenguin**, ** **and **TohruKyoYuki **for the favs! **

Lorelei Dream**: Thank you for the review! I love Katsuya too, I admire him at the same time that I feel sorry for him. Don't worry, he will surely find himself and grew up to be one of the finest men there is!**

DeamonHeart42: **Thank you! And yes, it was my birthday in most countries (depending o the time zone), so thank you:) Hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

pretty-awesome-girl11d7**: Thank you! You are pretty awesome for reviewing. Oh yeah, I hope he ruts in a stinky little cell, but lets see how it goes. Hope you will like this chappie!**

Kuramasgirl19769**: Thank you! And it is great that you are following! Hope you will find this chapter to your liking!**

TohruKyoYuki**: Thank you for reviewing! I am glad that you thins so, since I have myself often though that it is very hard to make an interesting plot, so it means very much when you say that! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

Guest**: Oh thank you, it is so very sweet of you to say that! I hope you will continue thinking that after this chapter too!**

Jay: **Thank you! Here is the next update and I hope it reaches your expectations!**

Queen Ore-sama**: Thank you! I am glad you liked the interaction with Tohru and Katsuya, I added that in the last minute actually. Your reviews are always so mood boosting! I am thankful that my english isn't getting any worse either, I am always nervous that it will be obvious that english is not my first language. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

AlexuPenguin**: Thank you! I love parties and celebrations, but you know what they say, it isn't over until the fat lady sings. Or in this case, it-is-not-over-until-the-bastard-goes-to-jail. Hope you will like this chapter as well!**

Adri-Swan: **Thanks! ( I thought you wrote 'awkward' frist and I was like 'noooo') I like how you call Masaru 'what's his face', it suits him. Like he doesn't deserve a name. But I can actually hink of a few for him. (they are not very nice) Thank you and I hope that you like this chapter!**

loltaygirl: **Thank you! I am so sorry for the delay and making everyone wait! I hope the wait will be worth it and that you will like the chapter!**

Guest: **I will update...Now! haha didn't see that coming, did you?;) No sorry, but thank you for the review and I hope this chapter will be to your liking.**

**I hope that everyone will enjoy this (really long) chapter! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Tohru was still asleep when Kyo woke up, and he had no intention of changing that just yet. She needed to rest as much as possible. So Kyo took the liberty to himself walk the already awake and fully prepared Katsuya to school.<p>

When he came back home he went upstairs to find that Tohru was still asleep. She looked so fragile as she slept. Her face bruised and her skin pale. Kyo gently brushed his fingers against her face. He couldn't help but to admire her, her beauty. Not only the superficial beauty, but the beauty that shined threw from the inside. He wanted to catch it, hold it, stare at it and keep it. He took a strand of her brown hair between his fingers, but then gently woke her up by shaking her lightly. Her eyes flew open, and she asked if she had slept in and forgotten work and to drop Katsuya of at school.

"Hey, hey calm down, feisty pants. I walked Katsuya to school, and there will be no work today, remember? We are going to meet the prosecutor." He said and chuckled a little at how she had panicked. She giggled nervously and blushed lightly, and Kyo couldn't help but to brush his fingers against her face once again. She looked at him in surprise before he drew back his hand and backed away.

"We will leave in half an hour, get dressed." He said and closed the door behind him. Kyo was himself dressed in a black shirt and a pair of jeans. Not anything special, but nicer than his normal attire. He hadn't met with a prosecutor before, but it felt right to be dressed a little nicely. He didn't want to be the reason why the prosecutor declined to represent Tohru. Not that he wanted it to be a reason for that at all.

Tohru had gone into the bathroom to change and had been there for awhile and Kyo started to worry. He knocked on the door.

"Tohru! Tohru? Are you okay?" He asked, but it came no answer. He prayed a silent prayer that she wasn't on the toilet nor naked, as he opened the door.

She was standing in-front of the mirror. Starring at her reflection.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked, worried by her behavior. She didn't tear her eyes away from the mirror.

"I-I have no make-up here. It is left at Masaru's. I can't cover it up. I can't hide it." She said, her voice sad but mostly distant, like she was beyond Kyo's reach. He looked at her and she was right. All the bruises on her face and neck, even though they had started to fade, were still clearly visible. Tohru just stared at her uncovered face in the mirror as she had done so many other times before. Times when she had wondered how she had gotten into this mess, times when she had looked at the razor a bit too long, times when she had lied to herself and to those around her and pretended as if nothing had happened. Those times she had just swallowed it, thought of Katsuya and covered up the traces. But this time was different, not only because she did not have any make-up, but because this was the first time that she had really looked at herself since deciding to leave Masaru and confronted that it was a problem. It was the first time since she had found out that Katsuya had been abused too… It felt like someone kicked her in the stomach—God knows that she knew how that felt like—when she thought of Katsuya being in the same position as she was in right now. Standing in-front of the mirror and trying to hide the evidence of his fathers punches from her. She couldn't help but to let out a sad moan. Sounding like someone actually had kicked her in the stomach.

Kyo walked up behind her, so that he too was shown in the mirror. It was the only way to get her to look at him.

"You don't need to hide it. There is nothing to cover up. You are beautiful Tohru. No one will think less of you. It was never your fault." He said and Tohru looked at him through the mirror, she was dressed in the clothes that she had worn when Kyo first brought her here, a long sleeved sweater and a long skirt. At least the bruises on her body was hidden. She looked at herself again in the mirror and then looked at Kyo's eyes again, still threw the mirror. He was wrong, she did not look beautiful. She looked…awful. Horrible. **_Disgusting_**. But why did his eyes look so honest then? Like he really meant what he said. He was wrong on the second part too, people would think less of her. They should. She looked away from him. Instead she looked down at her hands that were gripping the edge of the sink. She asked herself how she could let this happen to her, to her **_son_**.

"Why, Kyo? Why did he do it? I asked myself that for a long time, I…I just…don't know." She said, still looking down as she choked on the words a bit. Kyo brought his arms around her, hugging her from behind, and rested his chin on the top of her head. The sudden warmth around her shocked her and she automatically let go of the sink and looked up, so that they were both looking into each others eyes threw the mirror. They were only silent.

"I don't know either, Tohru. But I know one thing and that is that I will make sure his life become a living hell because of it. I will **_never _**let you get hurt again." He then said and they stood still awhile longer. He then surprised Tohru by giving her a kiss on the back of her head. Oh how he wished that it were her lips, but she had just gotten out of an abusive relationship. He would not scare her away by pushing himself onto her. He let go of her and headed for the door.

"We have to leave now, come on!" He yelled after her and she hurried behind him.

She walked close to Kyo and he held her hand on their way to the jurisdiction office, but she kept walking a step behind him. She let her hair hang in-front of her face and she kept her eyes on the ground in a desperate attempt of hiding her bruises. Of hiding that she had been a weak woman that had let a vicious man hit both her and her child. Tohru would never forgive herself. Her attempt of hiding didn't stop people from staring.

Kyo didn't like that Tohru was hiding, so he brought her closer to him. So close that he had his arm around her and she hid her face in his chest. He wondered if she could hear his heart beating. He glared at anyone who looked at her bruises with a weird expression and he easily scared them away with his glare. Ops. He hoped that they didn't think that **_he_** had been the one that hit her. Hopefully not.

Once arriving at the jurisdiction department, they were shown to an office with a desk with two armchairs in front of it, and a big fancy office chair on the opposite side. Tohru and Kyo sat down in the armchairs. He didn't let go of her hand since he felt how she was shaking like a leaf on a tree. She was nervous, more nervous than she had ever been before.

After merely a minute of just the two of them sitting their, the prosecutor entered. It was a man to Tohru's despise, she had hoped for a woman. He was around their age and he wore a suit with a red tie. His hair was black and he had brown eyes. He sat down across from them and reached out his hand for them to take. Since Tohru seemed to be hesitating, Kyo took it first.

"Kyo Sohma." Kyo said and the man smiled a million dollar smile. A smile that surely helped him in court. It had a playfulness about it, a carelessness that Kyo wasn't sure that he liked.

"Nice to meet you, I am Kakeru Manabe, and I will represent your case." The man then turned to Tohru and shook her hand, although more gently. He saw the bruises and seemed a little surprised.

"Tohru Honda…" She said nervously. He smiled to her too and then let go of her hand.

"I am going to be honest. This is my first case. " Kakeru said and Kyo felt like he was going to burst. A rookie was handling their case! Masaru's punishment laid in the hands of a newbie! Great. Just…Great.

"Oh, thats nice. Good luck." Tohru said with much sincerity and managed to smile at him.

A beautiful girl then entered the room, she was holding a notepad and a pen. She sat down next to Manabe. She presented herself as Komaki, and explained that she assisted Kakeru in this case. She would take notes for now.

"I have also received no information whatsoever about this case. So tell me from the start, but first, what have happen to your face Honda-san?" Kakeru asked and Tohru looked down.

"Well you see, that is why we are here—" She said and started to explain and Komaki scribbled everything down at the sped of lightning. Both Kakeru and Komaki looked sympathetic while she talked. When Tohru actually came to the part about Masaru hitting Katsuya, Komaki started to cry.

"I am so sorry for crying! That is not professional! This is just…awful, sorry continue." She said, and Tohru continued. Kyo sometimes adding stuff. At the end of the speech, Kakeru's playful smirk had been replaced with a serious expression, and Kyo got an inch of hope that he actually would be a good prosecutor.

"I am sorry to hear about that Honda-san, I promise you that I will do my best to win this case. If things go as planned, we can put Masaru in jail for 3 years, for woman and child-abuse. We could also get out 392000 yen ( around 3000 dollars), to you." Kakeru said and Tokru looked shocked at the mention of money, she had not expected that. Kyo on the contrary looked angry as he made his one hand that did not hold Tohru's, into a fist.

"Only three years? That bastard should be imprisoned for life!" Kyo said threw gritted teeth and slammed his fist into the desk. Tohru could not help but to flinch, and Kyo regretted sounding so angry. Kakeru and Komaki also looked a bit taken back.

"Yes, and that is at the most. It is awful and I agree with you, but unfortunately neither woman or child abuse are taken so seriously in the eyes of the law nowadays." He said and actually sounded genuinely sorry. Tohru looked down at her lap, only three years? At the most? Would that mean that Masaru would come after her again once he was out, for revenge? Would she ever get to move on? Kyo squeezed her hand.

"We will receive the photos and reports from the police this evening, isn't that right Komaki?" He said and Komaki nodded.

"I will have to have both Mr. Sohma and your son to witness in court, Honda-san, and yourself of course. So prepare yourself for that. I will take care of the rest. I will see you here monday, to go thew a try-trial, like a little rehearsal between just us. My secretary, Kimi, will call you for more information. Goodbye miss Honda, and I wish you the best." He said seriously as he immediately started to read threw the notes. Komaki showed Tohru and Kyo out.

"He is really pleased about this case, if he wins he will get noticed by the rest of the prosecutors. He wants to take it seriously, in reality he is a real joker and kind of childish. But when it comes to his job, and creating justice, he puts his heart and soul into it, so do not worry, he will make it. " Komaki said to them when they were out of the office.

"Do you know him well?" Tohru asked her and Komaki held up her left hand. On her finger sat a diamond ring.

"He is my fiancé!" She squealed with excitement and skipped away. Tohru and Kyo made their way home.

"They were nice." Tohru said, and Kyo made a 'hm' sound. He didn't know if they were good enough for Tohru, he wanted the best when it came to putting that bastard Masaru behind bars.

"You deserve to win." He said with a grumpy voice and Tohru took his hand. She didn't say anything, but it was enough.

When they came home, Tohru finally gathered the courage to call her friends, she told them that she lived with Kyo for the moment and wanted them to come over as soon as possible. She knew that she needed to tell them. Kyo thought that it was a good idea too, even if he didn't like them that much.

"Are you ready though, to tell them? You don't have to otherwise." He said after she hung up the phone. She looked at her hands but then gave him a weak smile.

"As ready as I will ever be." She answered and he nodded. When the doorbell rang only half an hour later, Kyo opened it and stood face to face with Uo and Hana, each of them holding a big box.

"Yo, orangey. We brought some of Tohru's stuff, where is she? I don't know how you got her to leave Masaru but thank God, but why move in here?" Uo asked him while Hana just gave him a nod. Kyo only answered her first question.

"Kitchen." He said and Uo muttered some words about hospitality and how he lacked it, while Hana just gave him her box. The two girls stepped in to the house and followed Kyo to the kitchen. Tohru rose from her chair.

"Hey, Tohru so tell me why you have moved in with carro…" Uo stopped talking and she dropped the box on the floor. She had spotted Tohru's bruises, and the wound on the side of her face. Uo's mouth was hanging wide open and concern was written over her face. Hana just stood still and even though the concern on Hana's face was less obvious, it was there.

"Oh my God, Tohru." Uo said and Tohru started to tell them. Kyo did not leave, nor did he interrupt. She left the part about Masaru abusing Katsuya out, and Kyo would not force her to tell them. He understood. Tohru sounded so sad and ashamed as she explained how her life with Masaru had really been. Uo did not let her finish before she threw a tantrum. Screaming at everything and cursing out loud.

Hana just stood by the side and cried silently, Uo's tears rushed down her face and then she just broke down an cried, the screaming stopped.

"Kyo-kun, it is very nice of you to be here, but could you leave us alone a moment?" Tohru asked while tears were forming in her eyes. Even though Kyo did not want too, he nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I was just on my way to pick up Katsuya." He said and left the house.

When he came back with Katsuya he stopped before entering the kitchen. Everything seemed to have cooled down, no cries nor screams were to be heard. Katsuya just stood by his side not making a sound, but his small hand holding onto Kyo's.

"It is not you fault Tohru, I just wished you had told us…Maybe, maybe we could have helped." Kyo heard Uo said, and it was clear that she had cried. Her voice was raspy and she was sniffling.

"So Carrot top helped you? Do you want to live with him? You can always come live with us otherwise." Uo then said.

"Yes, you are always welcome to stay with us." Hana said. Katsuya squeezed Kyo's hand before hugging his leg tightly. He didn't want to leave Shishuo, and Kyo didn't want them to leave. Kyo lifted up Katsuya in his arms and rested him on his hip so that Katsuya hugged his side instead.

"No, I could not do that. You live very small and all… Katsuya has lessons here too…" Tohru began.

"Besides, Kyo-kun has been so good to us. I think I need him to pull threw, he is very good with Katsuya too. He is so nice, I really like it here." She added and Kyo smiled a little. Uo began saying something else but Kyo decided to show himself and entered the kitchen, still holding Katsuya.

"Hi, I'm back." Kyo said and looked at the three girls sitting at his small kitchen table. Their eyes were puffy and pink. Uo and Hana looked at the two boys, they had not seen them interact before and could see what Tohru meant. They had never seen Masaru hold the boy so close and affectionate as Kyo was now.

"Okay then, I have to get going. Call if you need anything." Uo said.

"Yes, I too have to leave. Tohru, take as much time of work as you want." Hana added. The three of them group hugged for a long time. Uo and Hana then came forth to Kyo and said goodbye to Katsuya.

"Good..Good job." Uo told Kyo after and her voice cracked. Kyo knew that she was beating herself up.

"Yes. You are…not that bad." Hana agreed and the two of them left. When they were gone Katsuya jumped down from Kyo's embrace and rushed forward to hug his puffy eyed mother. All the girls had cried and Tohru looked like she was about to do it again. Katsuya then went up to change out of his uniform. Kyo and Tohru just stared at each other, Kyo then recognized the look in her eyes. It was the look that people had when they were in need, no **_desperate _**for comfort and release. Kyo held out his arms wide open. She only looked at him for a second before holding out her arms too and rushing into his embrace as she broke out in tears and sobs.

"The-ey are so nice to me." Tohru sobbed. Kyo hugged her and used one hand to stroke her hair.

"Schh, it's okay. It is okay now." Kyo comforted and she cried out her tears with no more words said, making his shirt wet. She cried because of her stupidity, but also because she had the kindest friends in the world that she did not deserve, and Kyo that she also did not deserve. She cried because of so many things that she lost count. She stopped thinking and just cried instead.

The rest of the week went by quickly. Kyo's lessons went well and Tohru started attending work again. They had informed the Sohma family. Haru, Yuki, Rin and Kazuma had come over too when they heard about what happened to Tohru. Rin had told her that she would quick his ass all the way back to the pit that he came from. Everyone had been surprised and angry, and actually sad in the Sohma family. Those who hadn't come to visit since they lived further away had called her. Kazuma had in private told Kyo that what he was doing was good. But that he had to be careful, it was easy to cut yourself in the process when you picked up the broken pieces of someone else.

On monday the try trial went good. It was basically Kakeru pretending to be the lawyer defending Masaru and asked Tohru, Kyo and Katsuya questions that they would most likely be asked in court. There was also a forth witness, one of Masaru's former mistress that would speak of what she had noticed when being together with Masaru and at their house.

Tuesday, the day for the real trial came quick and Kyo found Tohru in the bathroom that morning.

She was breathing heavily and looked really nervous. She had to tell her story in-front of so many people, her shameful and scandalous story that she had hardly admitted to herself during 6 years, was now about to be revealed.

Katsuya came in too.

"You look pretty mommy!" He said an hugged her. Tohru smiled at him and Kyo agreed. She did not wear any make-up and you could see the few bruises that were left, and the mark from her wound. Kakeru had wanted her to leave her face as it was, to gain the jury's trust an sympathy. She wore a dress.

Kyo himself had buttoned up ALL of his buttons on his shirt and was wearing a tie. Which he hated since he felt suffocated. But it was Kakeru's orders. Katsuya was wearing a suit Yuki had gotten for him. That damn rat, showing of his money. Tohru was almost jumping in excitement, they were so cute! Or well, Kyo was handsome.

Latley, Tohru had thought of Kyo more and more. Everything he was had always appealed to her. The way he acted and treated her, to the way he looked. He also treated Katsuya like she had wished Masaru had. Tohru was falling in love, and she had realized it when it was too late to stop it.

"Hey, how is your rib?" Kyo asked and Tohru giggled a little.

"You ask me that everyday, Kyo-kun. I am fine." She said with a smile and Kyo blushed lightly but then laid his hand on her shoulder, and squeezed it gently.

"I am just worried, ya know." He said and Tohru nodded. It was nice having someone fussing over her, after being treated the complete opposite way for such a long time.

"I know." She said and smiled, and the three of them went to the trial. Kyo was used at this. Being three instead of one. He liked it. He really did.

At the court, Tohru immediately spotted Masaru that was handsomely dressed in a suit. He looked cleaned up, innocent. Reminding her of how he was when they first met. But Tohru had learned what was behind that facade the hard way and was not to be fooled. Masaru started to walk towards her.

"Tohru, listen to me!" He said but Tohru turned way, and as Masaru reached out his hands to touch her, Kyo stepped in-between.

"Don't touch her!" He hissed and Masaru backed a little but glared suspiciously at Kyo who held Katsuya's hand, and had his other hand on Tohru's back.

"Think ya can steal my family ya bastard? Well guess what, they are mine! Both that bitch and the little brat are mine!" Masaru shouted and Kyo fought the urge to kill him. But there were cops everywhere, it would ruin things for the case, for Tohru, things that Kyo couldn't risk.

Kyo almost fell asleep in the benches as the judge held a long welcome speech. He payed no attention to Manabe's speech of his case, since he had already heard it, it was like a summary of what had happened. But when Masaru's lawyer, Naohito, came up. Kyo listened carefully.

"My client here has been wrongly accused of abusing his girlfriend and only son. He loved them with all his heart, sure he didn't have a job! But he was looking for one. Everyday he came home late after a hard long day of looking for a job and Tohru would refuse to speak to him. She was only with him because of their child, she held no love for him. She had also turned their child against him! Of course he became depressed and as many depressed people do, he drank a little more than he should, and he tried to find love at other women, but he didn't leave Tohru because he loved her and their child, and still does. Should he be punished for being sad and depressed? Should he be punished for being human? No, he should not." The lawyer named Naohito finished and Kyo wanted to break something. Mostly him. What a load of BULLSHIT that was. Tohru was slightly trembling.

"They are trying to get the jury on his side, all we have to do to win them over is to be better or make Masaru look like a jerk." Kakeru whispered to Kyo. Kyo didn't think that sat one should be too difficult, since the jerk thing seemed to come natural to the bastard.

Manabe called the mistress as his first witness.

"I used to be one of Masaru's many mistresses. I worked as a bartender at the time. A bar which he always came to everyday, and got drunk. He was pretty young, so I didn't expect him to have a child. We had a little fling, we flirted, we toyed with each other. We ya know…had sex. But there was of course, no love. One day when I was at his home, a girl walked into us in the middle of the 'act'. It was Tohru, she immediately started crying as she saw us and a young boy had come in just after and tried to comfort her. It was her son. I had no idea until then that he had a girlfriend with whom he had a son with. I became terrified. I thought that I was the reason why a relationship might break. But then I discovered that it wasn't my fault. Tohru was crying about him doing it **_again_**, and he was calling her very ugly names. I ran, I escaped. It is my biggest regret in life, that I left a girl and her son in the hands of a man that I believe is fully capable of abuse." The mistress said and Kyo saw how Masaru was all sweaty now.

Masaru's lawyer called up a friend of Masaru's who kept babbling about how good of a friend Masaru was and blah blah blah. Then Manabe called up Kyo, who told his part of the story, of everything that he had witnessed, and there were many 'aw's' from the jury when he told them about how he had brought Tohru home and took care of her.

After that Masaru was called, he talked a lot of shit about loving Tohru and other things that were so false that Kyo wanted to puke. Lastly it was Katsuya's turn and Kyo understood why Manabe had chosen him for last. It really captured the jury's heart when the words came from a 6 year old.

"Dad doesn't feel as my dad. I don't love him. He always hurt mommy and mommy is nice and I love her so I can't love him. It makes me sad when she cries." Katsuya began as he sat up there facing the jury with Kakeru standing in-front of him.

"And did your father ever physically hurt you?" Kakeru asked and Katsuya looked down. He didn't like saying it when his mother could hear.

"Yes." He just answered and Kakeru pushed a button on a remote, and a picture of the cigarette mark on Katsuya's shoulder came up on a big screen. There were a few gasps from the court room and Tohru broke down in tears.

"Don't cry mommy! It doesn't hurt anymore, I promise!" Katsuya called out and immediately jumped down from the stand and ran to her. He received a few 'aws' from the jury and some looked really touched. Even the men.

Lastly, both Kakeru and Naohito held their fishing speeches, and were to speak alone with the judge and the jury. The rest were escorted out of the court room.

"I have to go to the bathroom, mom. Can you show me the way?" Katsuya asked politely and Tohru nodded and left Kyo alone. Kakeru Manabe then came out, not wearing the triumphed smile that Kyo had hoped that he would.

"What is it?" Kyo asked and Kakeru sighed.

"That Naohito is better than I thought, he tried to manipulate the crowd together with Masaru into believing that Masaru didn't need prison, but that he just wanted rehab and a chance to get better. It worked." Manabe said and Kyo let put a frustrated growl.

"But that's not true and you know it!" He yelled and and Kakeru held up a hand, as if to stop him from throwing a tantrum.

"I know Kyo, and I won't let that happened. I demanded a re-trial, and the judge accepted. I will give him what he deserves, **_trust_** me. I will dig something up that will put at least some justice for what he did to Tohru-kun. I will find something on him that will imprison him for years. I **_promise_**. The next trial is in exactly one week. I know it is a short time, but I will have my whole team on it. We will win this case." Kakeru said and Kyo relaxed a little. He would not be able to sleep if he didn't know that Masaru got what he deserved.

"I will even call my friend from law school, Yuki, he was the best in class ." Manabe added. Kyo sighed.

"I know, he's my cousin." He stated and Kakeru grinned, stepping out of the serious jurist role.

"You are Yun-yun's cousin! Great! When we win this case Kyo, we will go out and celebrate!" Kakeru said with much confidence and left, just as Tohru came back.

"There will be a new trial in one week." Kyo said and Tohru just nodded, she did not ask any questions. She only suspected.

Kyo noticed that Tohru looked a little down, probably due to the trial thing. Since he didn't have martial arts lessons today, tuesday, he decided to take both her and Katsuya out.

"Come on Tohru, it will be fun." He said after he had said his suggestion out loud, but she only protested. Insisting that it would only be a burden to him, and that he shouldn't pay.

"No, Kyo-kun. You have already done so much for us, I don't want to use your generosity." She said and shook her head, Kyo sighed and took her hand.

"But I want to go out with you." He said, and then blushed, realizing what it sounded like. Tohru's face immediately matched his.

"O-okay. But I can pay for Katsuya and myself." She said and Kyo only nodded. He wouldn't push it anymore. They went to a nice family restaurant and requested a table for three. The waitress was very nice to them, but flirted with Kyo in the beginning, but then stopped when she noticed that her attempts were in vain, for Kyo paid no attention to her. In fact, Kyo paid no attention to any other girl in the room except for Tohru.

An old lady went by their table and squealed in delight, when she saw Tohru laughing at something thar Katsuya said. The perfect picture of a loving mother and son.

"You have a lovely family, sir." She said to Kyo, and Kyo blushed.

"Yeah, I have." He just answered, not caring about correcting her. For couldn't he pretend just for tonight that they actually were his family? Kyo had tried to avoid it, for which 22-year old man should wish for another man's family? But Kyo had often thought about it. How it would be if he had been Tohru's husband, and Katsuya his son. How different things would have been. He would have treated her right, and she would kiss him after a long day of work. They would cook together, and he would watch Katsuya grow up. But that was not reality. But for tonight, Kyo would pretend that it was.

"I want…I mean, **_I_** would like to have some pancakes, please. If…if that is alright with you?" Katsuya said to the waitress that laughed at his cuteness.

"Yes, that is very alright with me. Would you like whipped cream with that?" She asked and all color drained from Katsuya's face.

"Would I?" he asked and looked around the table for some sort of sign that it was okay with him having whipped cream on his pancakes.

"Yes he would, he would also like whatever sweets you can offer on the pancake. Give him some milk to drink with that too." Kyo said, answering for him and Tohru giggled at the dreamy expression that came across Katsuya's face.

"Very well, sir. What will you have?" The waitress asked Kyo with a smile.

"I will have the steak with potatoes." He answered as he looked at a distressed Tohru.

"Would you like some beer with that?" The waitress asked as she scribbled down the orders on a notebook.

"No. Water is fine." Kyo said and the waitress turned to Tohru who blushed.

"I-I don't know, it is kind of e-expe—" She began, but Kyo cut her off.

"She would like the medium sized sushi." He said and Tohru looked at him with a stunned expression.

"Would you like anything to drink with that?" The waitress asked Tohru who was speechless.

"She will take some water." Kyo said and the waitress left. But not without whispering a few well chosen words to Tohru.

"You are lucky." The words had been, and had been said with a smile and a wink. Tohru was confused by everything.

"How did you know that was what I wanted?" Tohru asked and Kyo smiled a little.

"I saw you staring at it when we came here, and you told me before that it was a long time ago since you ate sushi." He said and Tohru blushed.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for you." Kyo said, and Tohru opened her mouth to protest.

"You being here is enough payment for me. You can pay me in…smiles." Kyo said and Tohru shot him a big, bright smile.

"Good, but I think I need a few more." He teased and she giggled. "After all, this wouldn't be a real date if I let you pay, now would it?" He said with more confidence and Tohru flushed a deep shade of red and hid her face behind the menu.

"A-a date?" She stammered. Katsuya was watching the whole thing with a smile on his face. The evening went by well. Katsuya even got some ice cream for dessert, and Kyo had paid for it all, even though Tohru said he shouldn't and that she would pay him back. He would not take any money from her.

At home, Kyo went into his previous bedroom were Tohru and Katsuya shared his bed. Tohru was nearest the wall, with her back against him, sleeping. But Kyo noticed that Katsuya was facing him, eyes wide open. Kyo bowed down to him.

"Shishuo…I-I wish that you were my dad." Katsuya said with a low and soft voice, and Kyo could not help but to stare at him in surprise. But then Kyo smiled gently.

"Me too." He said weakly, and he did. Kyo truly wished that. He now wondered if Shishuo had felt this way about him. Had he loved him the way Kyo had come to love Katsuya, had Kazuma also begun to feel feelings that he didn't even know existed?

Katsuya smiled at Kyo and reached out his hand and took Kyo's sleeve into his grasp and played with it nervously.

"Can I..can I pretend that you are? If kids from my class, my friends, If they ask me who my father is, can I tell them that you are?" The little boy asked shyly and Kyo felt proud, like someone had just given him an award.

"Yeah, you can." He said and Katsuya smiled widely, and then blushed.

"Can you pretend that I'm your son? If someone ask you who your son is, will you tell them that I am? If someone asks 'who's the boy', can you answer 'that's my son'? " Katsuya asked and Kyo looked deep into his eyes. Kyo saw the well hidden pain and the desperate need of a father figure and a role model in them. Katsuya needed someone that he was proud of and taught him right from wrong, someone that could bring him safety and love, someone that he could follow. Kyo wanted nothing more than to be that person.

"Yes, I will. I will tell **_anyone_** who asks, that you are my son. I will even tell the ones that doesn't ask. You don't even have to pretend anymore, Katsuya. From here on now, I am your father and you are my son." Kyo said, speaking directly from his heart.

"Goodnight Katsuya." Kyo then said as he began walking towards the door.

"Goodnight Shishuo, I love you." Katsuya said and Kyo smiled. Guess he would probably never be called dad, just like Kazuma.

"I love ya too Katsuya." He said and closed the door behind him.

There, next to Katsuya laid someone who had been listening the whole time. That person had tears streaming down her face. neither sad or happy. Just overwhelmed by all of the love that Kyo had towards Katsuya, she couldn't explain in words how happy that made her. To know that Katsuya finally had a good father that he loved, and who loved him.

Tohru finally faced the truth. She loved that man too.


	8. Twice as much love

**Hi! First I just want to apologize for the long waiting, I never intended to wait this long to update, but you see this is the LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE EPILOGUE so I wanted to make sure that I got everything right, which I am still not sure if I have... I am really in need of a Beta. I apologize in advance for the possible grammatical errors (I have read threw this like 20 times but am still not able to detect all of the misspellings) and I had a hard time summarizing everything at the end in a good way... so we will see how that goes. The epilogue will hopefully tie things up better.**

**Thanks to **HikarixGillyLover**, **534667lc**, **yourfisharemine **(plz don't take my fish), **Sharii12**, **Kami-Kyun **and **Queen Of The Waffles **for following, and **Queen Of The Waffles**, **Kami-Kyun **and **InvisableTarget **for the favs!**

Kuramasgirl19769**: Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much and I am sorry for the late update! Good luck on your on story, hang in there and I am sure that it will come to you!**

AlexuPenguin**: Thank you Nature for the review! And I know, Tohru can be such a oblivious klutz sometimes! I love your positive attitude for a happy ending and I hope that you will like this chapter!**

anonymusblader123**: Thank you so much! That review really warmed my heart and I really hope that you will like this chapter as well! And if rainbows keep coming out of you then maybe you should see a doctor, I think Hatori is a good fit;) Thank you again!**

Guest**: Thank you and I hope you will like this chappie as well!**

TohruKyoYuki**: Thank you for the review, I am always glad to hear that the idea of giving Tohru a child was a success! I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

Guest**: Thanks for the review and sorry that I kept you waiting! I hope your attitude about this story doesn't change after this chapter and that it reaches all of your expectations!**

534667lc**: Thank you! I love when people compliments Katsuya and I am glad that you are now following! I hope you will not regret that decision and that you will like this chapter!**

Adele Dannan (Guest)**: Thank you for the review! And your review made me cry so much! I am so sorry about your mother, I know I write about this stuff, but I have no direct experience of it, only friends and family. It makes me so sad that there are actually people going threw abuse, and I hope you and your mom both have it better now. I hope that this chapter will meet your expectations and that you will have your own happy ending! **

pretty-awesome-girl11d7**: Thank you! Your review was pretty awesome, as always. Hope you will like this chapter!**

Pikagirl227**: Thank you for the review and you are absolutely right! And I think that Kyo needs them on some level too, he needs to feel wanted and needed himself. Hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

Guest: **Thaaaaaank youuuuuuu! You are a man of a few words, but sometimes a single long dragged out word is enough. Hope you will like this chappie!**

Adri-Swan**: Thank you! And sadly I can't tell you, you will just have to read it;) but you're on the right track...you are smart. Hope this chapter reaches your expectations!**

Misty D (Guest)**: Thanks for the review! Yes, he needs to die in a stinky stupid hole. Full of poisons snakes. That are on fire. Thank you for describing my story as EPIC too! My heart made a little jump at that! Hope you will find this chapter just as epic!**

Guest: **Gracias! I hope you will be pleased with this chapter!**

Jay (Guest)**: Thank you and I am sorry that I kept you waiting! I am so glad that you felt that way, and I hope that this chapter satisfies you!**

TooLazyToLogIn (Guest)**: Thank you for the review and I am again sorry for the delay! And we are all to lazy to log in sometimes, so don't feel bad about that. I know I am sometimes. And I will take your advice on the Hurt/comfort thing, it seems pretty fitting. I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

Pixie (Guest):** Thank you for the chapter and I hope you will like this review as well! Saik, just kidding. I meant of course Thank you for the review and I hope you will enjoy this chapter! And sorry for the delay!**

Kami-Kyun:** Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your review was really sweet and I am glad you feel that way! Your review made me so happy, and I read it on the train and got this weird satisfied expression on my face and everyone just started starting at me. I really hope that you will find this chapter as good as you did with the previous ones! **

Guest: **OKAY! Thank you for the short but very direct and straight forward review that brought my story up to the fine number of 65 reviews (thank you all) and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! **

**Like I said, after this chapter it will only be the epilogue left, but this is my longest chapter yet. I really hope you will like it and that it wasn't to many errors. I was really unsure about this but NOW IT BEGINS! **

**ENJOY (HOPEFULLY)**

* * *

><p>A scream. It was the sound of a single scream that woke Kyo up in the middle of the night. The scream was followed by silence, a complete silence that almost made Kyo think that he had imagined the sound in the first place. He decided to make a turn around the house just to be sure. The bedroom door on the second floor was not completely closed and the walls were thin, so it was not very hard to miss the sound of a loud panting that came from inside the room. Threw the gap of the door he could see Tohru sitting on the bed, hugging her knees. She was the source of the loud panting and the now also audible soft crying. Katsuya was sleeping soundly next to her, the scream hadn't woken him up. These last days had been intense for the young boy, mostly physiologically but also the never ending martial arts training that he put himself threw had worn him out enough to make him sleep like a rock. Katsuya needed the sleep. Kyo opened the door all the way and went into the room. Tohru didn't notice him, and he tiptoed around to her side of the bed. She was all sweaty and Kyo reached out a hand to touch her. She flinched away by the sudden contact that came when he touched her arm, and she let out a a yelp. She then stared at him with wide worried eyes. She looked so tired to Kyo.<p>

"What is it?" He asked her as he once again touched her arm. This time she didn't flinch away, and Kyo started to move his hand up and down her arm in a soothing way.

"I-I-I had a nightmare." She said with a lump in her throat. It hurt her just to think about it. It had all been so real. Too real.

"It's fine now, Tohru. You are here, safe. What was it about?" Kyo asked a bit worried. She looked so frightened, it must have been one scary dream. Tears started forming again in Tohru's eyes as she started to talk with a voice that was horse from the screaming.

"I-I was standing in your-r kitch-en, a-and there was a-a knock on the doo-or. Kats-uya ran to open and Masaru was standing there and-and—" Tohru started crying really hard as she buried her face in her hands, but she quickly brought her face up again.

"He started hitting Katsuya with this belt that he used to use on me-e and I-I I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! I was just standing there watching as Katsuya cried out for my help but I couldn't move! I—" Tohru broke down in tears again. Even if she tried to talk now, she couldn't, all of her words would only be suffocated by her sobs and tears. Kyo's heart broke a little, it was a terrible dream. That little boy. What was worse was that it wasn't far from the truth. From what Kyo knew Katsuya had never been hit by a belt before, Tohru had, Kyo had seen her scars. But that poor boy had gone threw a lot and if he hadn't gotten away from Masaru in time, then maybe that dream would have come true someday. But it wasn't Tohru's fault. Not really.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry, I'm here." Kyo said and moved closer to her. She didn't respond so Kyo held out his arms.

"Come here." He said and she leaned into his embrace. He then shifted their position, so that he was sitting up on the bed and leaning against the wall while Tohru was resting against him, with her head on his chest. Her breathing started to slow down as she heard the beat of his heart. It steadied her. She let the sound bring her peace and let Kyo's arms around her bring her warmth. She wanted to tell him how she felt in that moment. But she couldn't, so instead she was just quiet.

"I would never let that happen. It was just a bad dream. I promise you, Tohru, I will never let anything happen to Katsuya ever again, and neither would you. You wouldn't just stand there, you would fight for your life to save that kid. I know that, because I know you." Kyo said with a firm and convincing voice. Tohru buried her head deeper into his chest and slowly drifted of to sleep, and she had no more bad dreams that night.

Kyo woke up the next day with a back pain. He had to get another bed. He always woke up with a back pain nowadays, no matter if he slept against the wall, or on the kitchen table or on the mattress. They all hurt equally. At least he had gotten to hold someone tonight. Just not someone, Tohru. The broken girl that he had fallen in love with. The girl that was now gone from the bed. Next to him was only the sleeping Katsuya, who had a gentle and peaceful expression on his face. It was wednesday, and Kyo already knew what he would be doing all day. Ever since he started up the dojo and Tohru had moved in, he had a fast schedule. Today for example, Tohru would start work at 8, which was in two hours, which meant that she was probably up making breakfast since she wasn't in bed. So Kyo would get up, go for a run, and then he would come back and they would all eat breakfast together. Then Tohru would be off for work and drop off Katsuya for school on the way. Then Kyo would do something to waste his time, like preparing for the upcoming class at five. At lunch he would visit Tohru at the café, because he wanted too, and at three he would pick up Katsuya from school and the martial arts class would start at 5. Tohru would come home some time after six, and the lesson would end at seven. By then Tohru would have made some dinner that they would all eat together.

Kyo actually liked having it that way, he didn't find it boring. He looked forward to all of it, so he immediately began the schedule and went for a run.

After dinner Kyo walked into the kitchen and found that Tohru was staring at the dishes that she had already washed twice. She had looked distressed the whole day. Distressed and distant. Kyo hadn't gotten a moment alone with her to ask what it was that bothered her. He suspected that it had something to do with the upcoming trial.

"Tohru, would you like…would you like to see something?" Kyo asked nervously and Tohru looked at him in surprise. She had not noticed him coming in. She then smiled and nodded at him. Kyo smiled back weakly in return and took her hand. He lead her to the second floor, and then he opened a window and climbed onto the roof. Tohru had a hard time getting up on her own, so Kyo lifted her. She blushed and mumbled 'thanks'. She then looked at Kyo, who was looking straight up. She diverted her eyes from him and looked up to see what he was staring at and she nearly gasped.

It was a rather warm night and you could see all of the stars. When Kyo had lived in Tokyo, he hadn't been able to see the stars, and his apartment didn't have a private roof, so Kyo loved this. He had always been weirdly attracted to rooftops, or high heights in general.

Tohru kept looking up at the stars, amazed.

"Wow, Kyo-kun! It is really beautiful up here! I can see all the stars!" She exclaimed and Kyo chuckled at her childlike ways.

" Yeah, I like it." Kyo said and they were quiet for awhile. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. Kyo didn't know how to formulate the question that had been lingering on his mind for some time. It was clear that something was bothering her, and she had every right to be bothered, he completely understood. He just didn't want her to bear all of her burdens alone, she should know by now that Kyo was there to help her. Just as Kyo was about to finally open his mouth, Tohru opened hers instead.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Kyo-kun?" She asked and she was no longer staring at the sky, nor was she looking at him. Instead she was looking down at her hands.

"You can ask me anything you want." Kyo stated. They had already gotten past the polite stage according to him. She seemed to have trouble forming her question, for she opened her mouth several times just to close it again.

"You don't have to answer if you feel uncomfortable, I just—"

"Just say the question Tohru. I won't get mad." Kyo interrupted and wondered what it was that she felt so afraid to ask. Tohru closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Before, you said that your father abused your mother and you…" She began and Kyo's mouth formed and 'o', and he sighed a little at the memories. This explained why she felt so afraid to ask him, she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"—And I just wondered if, was it hard getting over it? I mean, will Katsuya be okay? Do you think he will pull threw?" Tohru asked and now looked at Kyo as she hugged her own knees. Kyo looked into her eyes that were filled with desperation, the eyes of a worried mother. She needed to know that her son would be alright, so the question wasn't really about Kyo, not really. Kyo took one of Tohru's hands and started circling his thumb on the back of it. He kept his gaze at their intertwined hands as he spoke.

"Katsuya is stronger than me Tohru, emotionally. He-. I—. Our situations are similar, but yet not." Kyo started and tripped over his own words as he tried to explain. Tohru just looked confused. Kyo took a deep breath as he prepared himself for telling her his story. He hadn't told anyone before. Of course Kazuma knew, but still.

"My father physically and verbally abused my mother all the time, and me some of the time. He hit her because of **_me_**. It was because of different things, sometimes it was just small things that made him angry, like if I accidentally spilled a glass of milk, but he was mostly angry because I wasn't perfect, not compared to my cousin. I was always second or third in competitions, and that wasn't enough for him. Sometimes he yelled that it was her fault for giving birth to me. She looked like a wreck, Tohru. Bruises, scars, tearstained cheeks. The difference was that she wasn't like you, and I wasn't like Katsuya." Kyo paused to take a deep breath but then continued.

"She took…she committed…she gave up when I was seven. On life. I blamed myself. Partly because my father told me that it was my fault, and partly because I never did anything. I mostly looked after myself, I didn't take risks. I always did as they said in hope that it was enough…I thought a lot about myself, I didn't have so many friends so I thought more about that than about my mother. Our relationship sometimes felt strained, I was partly oblivious to the abuse, because I chose to be. My childhood made me angry and selfish. It was more common to see me with a frown than with a smile. But Tohru, Katsuya he is strong, he is the opposite of what I was. He cares more about you than he cares about himself. He would go to the end of the world for your sake. He will always remember this and it will always be there, the scars. But he will pull threw, he is already on his way. He is very admirable, and twice the person I was at his age." Kyo said and hadn't noticed that a tear had escaped his eye until Tohru leaned in and wiped it away with her finger.

"What happened next?" Tohru asked and Kyo met her gaze.

"I moved in with Shishuo, he took care of me. He is my father now, and always will be." Kyo said and Tohru scooted closer to him.

"Do you miss her a lot?" Tohru asked him and Kyo thought about it for a long time.

"Sometimes, but she is fading, so fast. She almost feels like a dream sometimes, and I don't know if it was a good dream or a bad one. I loved her, and she loved me, I think. But she had no friends, she was locked inside the house. isolated from the rest of the world. I was a failure in my fathers eyes. I don't know what I was in hers. She didn't let me go outside to play with the other kids, she didn't let me out. Like she was ashamed. I don't remember the good times, and if I do I don't know if they are real or just made up by my imagination. I-I remember her face the last time I saw her, she had looked at me with pity and with sorrow, like she was apologizing. I don't think I miss her, that sounds awful but I don't, not really. I miss the idea of her, a mother. I mostly miss missing her." Kyo said and they were quiet for a really long time, but they still held each others hands.

"I know that I say it a lot, almost so much that you might think that it loses it's value, but I still want to say 'Thank you'. For I mean it. You have done so much for me and Katsuya, given us so much. Sometimes I wonder if you are an angel, sent by God to save me. Ever since you came here, I have been better. I feel safe and Katsuya has been happier. Life has been better." She said and Kyo blushed, not really knowing what to say in response.

"I am no angel, not by far. But I am glad I met ya too, ya know? I'm comfortable with you, I enjoy your company and Katsuya's…You are my two favorite persons." Kyo said and Tohru smiled and laid down on the roof's cold surface.

"I am worried, about the trial." Tohru then confessed.

"Don't be. We will fix this." Ko said and Tohru looked at him in surprise.

"We?" She repeated and he blushed a little.

"Yeah… we're a team now, Tohru. Don't forget that, It is you, Katsuya and I. You will never have to face any problems alone again. Your problems are mine, they are ours. We will face them together." He said, and then they just laid there in silence, gazing up at the stars, hand in hand.

….

The week went by and Kyo had never felt more anxious. He was worried all the time. He hadn't heard anything from Manabe. Had he found something? Kyo didn't know anything. He kept a strong face in-front of Tohru and Katsuya though, he needed to be calm to keep them calm. Because if Kyo wasn't calm then Tohru wouldn't be calm and if Tohru wasn't calm then Katsuya wouldn't be calm and then the whole household would have a nervous breakdown.

They had through the week busied themselves with different activities. Like work, school and so on. What Kyo and Tohru tried to do the most was to keep Katsuya happy, they had even celebrated his seventh birthday. Tohru had baked a cake and all. Uo and Hana had stopped by and even Kazuma had come. It had been the highlight of the week, and even though Katsuya had never had a better birthday, he saw his mothers hidden worries, and how anxious she actually was. Katsuya was used to his mother and other people hiding the pain and worry behind a smile, and he easily knew when they did. But Katsuya also knew when not to point it out, so he went along with the charade and pretended that everything was absolutely fine. Kyo had taken Katsuya to the movies a few times, and Tohru too, everything to pass the time. Kyo was training as much as he could too, training to that point that he didn't think. But just because one doesn't think, didn't mean that the feelings wasn't left.

Three days before the trial there were still no calls from Kakeru and Kyo woke up with a headache. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. He had been thinking too much and hadn't been able to fall asleep, and he was also tired of sleeping on the mattress. He really missed having a bed instead of back pains. He decided to take a shower and tried to open the bathroom door, but it was locked. He checked the bedroom and only Katsuya was still in bed, which meant that Tohru must be in the bathroom. He took an aspirin and went down to the kitchen and drank some water. When he came up, Tohru was still in in the bathroom and she didn't answer to his knockings.

"Tohru! Tohru!" Kyo called but there was no answer. Kyo started to panic and cursed himself for putting a lock on the door just a few days before.

"I'm coming in!" He yelled and broke the lock open with a screwdriver. He kicked the door wide open and Tohru turned to face him in surprise. She had been standing in-front of a mirror. It was something different about her that made Kyo stop and stare. She was…glowing. She gave him a big brilliant smile and her whole face lit up and he had never seen her eyes so happy.

"Hi…" Kyo just said awkwardly, embarrassed that he had just rushed in there.

"My bruises, Kyo, they are gone. Faded. I am healed." She said and was almost bursting with joy. Kyo looked at her face and he saw it, or it was rather what he didn't see. She was not wearing any make up, but her face was healed. No bruises whatsoever. She still had a few on her arms, but even those had decreased in number and were also less visible. She also had a scar near her ear from the wound, but you barely noticed it. She looked so happy. It was a big step for her, to be able to see her face, not wearing make-up and still not have a evidence from the abuse showing. She looked so beautiful, she always did to Kyo. But now, she acted like she was beautiful too, she smiled like she knew it, and that made her so much more lovely, if that was even possible.

Kyo couldn't contain his smile of relief, a weight had been lifted of his chest. To see her this carefree, actually acting her young age, was what he had needed. He ran forth to her.

"Kyo what are you—" She started but her question was interrupted by her own squeal. Kyo had taken her by her waist and lifted her up in the air. He was spinning her around, and he was wearing a huge grin, a childlike grin. Similar to the one that Katsuya had whenever he got dessert. Kyo then started laughing as he spun her in circles. Tohru smiled down at him and giggled. She loved this side of him, he seemed so happy.

He then put her down and inhaled and exhaled loudly, like he had just ran a marathon. She was a bit dizzy and he stabilized her by taking one of his hands on either shoulder. She looked up at him, and he looked at her. Her smile disappeared in shock when she saw his eyes. There were so much affection in them, he looked at her as if she was precious. Kyo gently brushed his fingers along her cheek and tugged a bit of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh God, Tohru. You are so beautiful, I have always thought so." He said without thinking. Tohru blushed. He had called her that before, but that was different. This was different. This time she actually believed him, this time she felt so beautiful. **_He_** made her feel beautiful, in a way that Masaru never had. Masaru made her feel ugly and dirty. But now, right in this moment, she felt happy, clean and beautiful.

Kyo suddenly realized what he had said and blushed fiercely. It was not what he had said that made him blush, but how he had said it. Was he too forward? His smile dropped and his eyes widened as he was about to back away from her, but suddenly she was standing on her toes and was leaning in towards him. She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, making his blush grow redder and he looked at her with wide eyes. He felt like he was an awkward teenager in high school all over again.

"Thank you." She said quietly and then left the room immediately. Kyo slowly brought up his hand and touched the cheek that she had just kissed. Oh God how he was smitten by her, he was so deep in. So in love.

…

When tuesday morning did come, Kyo this time wore a suit. It felt like the right occasion to do so. Katsuya wore an identical one, but Tohru was dressed in a dress that she hadn't used for a long time. She hadn't dared to before, since you would see the bruises and wounds, but they were gone now, so there was nothing stopping her.

The dress was white with short sleeves and ended a little above her knees. It was casual, yet beautiful. She had her hair hanging loose and a smile on her face as she studied herself in the mirror. Kyo studied her too. She looked so healthy, so unreal. She was like an angel in this moment, dressed in white. She looked younger and more alive than he had ever seen her. Katsuya noticed it too as he came in and hugged her legs.

"You look beautiful mommy." He said and Tohru smiled softly at him. She was beautiful when she smiled, more than anyone Kyo had ever seen before. He always wanted her to smile, never did he want to hear her sobs again or see her tears. They only brought him pain. He wanted his life to only consist of the sound of her laughter and her giggles, and he wanted his vision to only be her face. Unbruised, uncluttered and with a smile that reached her eyes.

Yesterday Kakeru's secretary, Kimi, had called and told them to be at the court house an hour early, so they were. Manabe came up to them in only a matter of seconds after that they had arrived.

"Hi Kyo, Katsuya…Tohru, you look healthy, very beautiful." He greeted and he hugged Kyo for a strangely long time, and then patted him awkwardly on the chest.

"Tohru, Katsuya, I would like you to come with me, please. You can wait over there, Kyo." Kakeru then said. Kyo looked at Tohru and she nodded at him with a smile. He didn't want to leave her alone, but her smile had told him that she would be fine, but he couldn't help but worrying. He went over to the area that Manabe had pointed at. It was a bit secluded and filled with chairs.

Kyo sat down in a chair, and his nerves didn't let him be completely still, and his legs annoyingly tapped against the floor, repeatedly, as he thought about what they might be talking about, and why he couldn't come with.

"Can ya stop that you orange jerk! It's annoying!" A familiar voice behind him said, and Kyo turned around, rose from his chair and narrowed his eyes at the man. It was Masaru.

"Don't think that you'll win this case. Do ya know what Masaru means? It means 'winner'. I won't lose, Tohru is mine and that's the way it is always gonna be." The woman abuser said and Kyo became frustrated, and tried with all his might to keep himself from hitting the man in-front of him, even though he deserved it. They were both standing up, starring the other one in the face.

"What, you want to get ass kicked again? Wasn't the last time enough for you?" Kyo teased with a smirk and challengingly leaned towards Masaru, showing that he was not afraid of him. Masaru's brows furrowed in remembrance. When Kyo had hit him so hard that he had fallen unconscious, he had felt humiliated and revengeful.

"And Tohru isn't anybody's!" Kyo then added, a little bitterly. Oh, he sure wished that she was his. But she wasn't some property that you could own, she was…Tohru.

"Tohru is mine, and always has been. I knew that she would always belong to me, ever since I killed her mother." Masaru said and sent Kyo into a shock, making him automatically back a few steps. _What?_ he thought, and his face most have matched the question that rang in his head, for Masaru answered it.

"What? You thought that her mother just died, after she had avoided me for weeks? No. She had to suffer, I had to make her mine, she thought she would be able to break free and probably give me up to the police. I had too. Her mother did die of a car crash, it wasn't just what you would call…..an accident. I hadn't really planned it, but as I saw her waiting to cross the road, and that a truck was racing on the street, I pushed her. No one noticed, no one suspected. Kyoko did though, and you should have seen the look on her face when she saw that it was me! Priceless. After that, Tohru came to me, just like I knew she would. What I hadn't expected was for her too be pregnant. That little skank." Masaru finished with a triumph smirk on his face, and Kyo was automatically bending forward a little, as if he was about to throw up, for the overwhelming feelings were so much and so strong.

"She is really a little bitch. A dirty whore. You should see her when I take her. The first time was the best, her cries and her pleading for me to stop only increased my want to finish her. I love it when they cry. Even now, she still cries, but she doesn't argue anymore, she bites her lips and takes it, like the obedient little slut that she is." Masaru looked like he was about to continue, but Kyo's fist collided with his jaw. Masaru immediately started bleeding from the corner of his mouth, but he just smirked and whipped it away.

"Good luck with winning now, lover boy. Tell me, does she cry too when you have your way with her? Tell me, have I scared her for life? Will she ever be able to **_enjoy_** sex?" Masaru continued, and right now, Kyo couldn't care less about if he messed up their chance of winning. He was giving Masaru what he deserved, and he was giving it to him **_now._**

"I'm not like you, you sick bastard!" Kyo yelled and hit him again, a few punches here and there, using his ultimate strength. Masaru's grin never disappeared of his face and he never once hit back. _He is sick! Does he enjoy it?_ Kyo thought as he continued to hit him, but then Masaru started laughing a disturbed and wicked laugh. Thats when the police came and dragged Kyo away from him, there were a few cops holding back Masaru too.

After awhile of being held in custody, surely two hours. Manabe came into the room with a grin.

"We won." He just said, and Kyo couldn't believe his ears. They won, after what he had done?

"Kyo, I must be honest with you. I planned the whole thing. There are security cameras every where, and that was what Masaru was going for. He and Naohito wanted to get a clip of you beating Masaru up, that would be terrific for them to use in court. **_But_**, a few days ago, I found some things that gave me the suspicion that Masaru was behind Tohru's mothers death. But the proofs weren't strong enough, so I planted a microphone on you." Manabe said, and before Kyo could ask when and how the microphone had gotten on him, he remembered. _The hug_.

"Isn't that illegal, or against law rules or something, to do it without my permission?" Kyo asked, and Kakeru nodded.

"Yup, but I doubt that you will sue me. It was after all what got Masaru in jail. It was for the greater good." Kakeru said and he was right. Kyo wouldn't sue the lawyer that had put that freaky, abusing, disgusting excuse for a man in prison, not for all the money in the world.

"So now, instead of a silent video of you beating the crap out of Masaru, we have a video with you beating the crap out of him **AND **a recording of everything that you two said during the fight. Including his confession of killing Kyoko. The judge found it in his heart to overlook the fact that you almost killed him, and I was able to sentence him for an undecided time in prison, over twenty years at least, and got out money for Tohru. She's pretty shocked though, hearing that her mothers death was no accident." Kakeru said and Kyo rose.

"Let me see her!" he demanded, and to his surprise, Kakeru got out of his way and told him how to get to her.

"And never come back Kyon-Kyon, you are kind of banned from this place. Forever." Kakeru said as Kyo ran out of the room. Kyo was glad that he never had to sat his foot in that stupid courthouse ever again.

Kyo ran out of the courthouse, to the bench where Kakeru had told him that Tohru would be. She was sitting there, her hands covering her face. Katsuya was sitting on the ground in-front of her. He was on his knees, his small hands tugged her dress. He was wearing a sad smile, as if he tried to cheer her up._ Smiles are contagious, mommy always says that. If I just keep smiling, then maybe her pain will go away. _Katsuya felt the tears starting to prickle down his eyes when he didn't reach his mother. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kyo standing above him with a reassuring smile. Katsuya got filled with hope. _Shishuo is here now. Everything will be fine, he always fixes everything. _The naive child was convinced of that.

Kyo sat down beside Tohru on the bench, completely quiet. He did not say a word. Katsuya became confused, wasn't he going to do something, say something? Kyo pulled Tohru up and into his embrace, she did not resist, she leaned into it. Her hands fell from her face, she wasn't crying. No tears, just a sad expression. Sad but accepting. She closed her eyes as if she was going to sleep. She had her head against Kyo's shoulder and his right arm was wrapped around her shoulder and he held her tight. It felt like home. Katsuya got up from the ground and sat down on her other side. He took her hand and held it. Examined it.

Tohru didn't know how many hours they sat there, maybe it was merely minutes. Kyo didn't know either. Katsya knew exactly how many, he had a new clock that he had gotten from Kakeru, as a present for being so good in court. They had sat there for exactly 3 hours and 32 minutes when Tohru opened her eyes. She hadn't even been asleep.

Children were usually impatient, but Katsuya didn't mind that they sat there in silence for so long. He pretended that they were a family on a picnic, and if anyone walked by, that would be exactly what it looked like. Yes, Katsuya sat there with his mother and father, hoping that everyone he knew would walk by and see. He wanted them to walk by and see that he did have a father who loved him! That he did have a father who taught him how to stand up for himself, instead of hitting him and putting him down. He wanted everyone to see that his mother weren't covered in bruises or unloved! He wanted everyone to believe that his family was whole and happy, and not broken.

"I'm here." Kyo said when she opened her eyes, for he knew that if he asked her if she was okay, she would lie and say that she was fine. So he didn't. She smiled at him and rose from the bench, taking his hand and held Katsuya's in her other hand and they started to walk home.

Kyo did though, stop walking and grabbed Katsuya from the behind, causing the boy to squeal in surprise, and lifted him onto his shoulders and the boy started laughing. Tohru smiled at them and they continued to walk home.

"We won. It is over." Tohru said, but Kyo knew that it wasn't true. The scars would still be there, and maybe it would never be completely over. But it was a big step, so he smiled back at her.

Kyo then told the young boy on his shoulders exactly what Kazuma had told him at one point.

"From now on you will be breathing the air from a higher place."

…

Kyo still had time for his lesson, so he had it. When he was done, he found that the dear mother and son had already fallen asleep, so Kyo followed their example.

The next morning was tuesday, a day that both Kyo and Tohru didn't work on. So they both walked Katsuya to school. Just as they waved him off and turned around to leave, they heard one of Katsuya's classmates ask him a question.

"Who's that orange haired man, Katsuya-kun?" The boy asked and Katsuya smiled proudly and straightened his back.

"That's my dad!" He said with pride and Kyo got a surprised expression for a moment, but then it turned into a gentle smile. Tohru's heart melted, it was just so…sweet.

When they came home, Tohru sighed as she remembered something.

"Kyo-kun, since…since Masaru is in prison now, the house is mine. It stands in my name… So I guess that I have to move back now, but I think I will sell it. The house. There are… too many…memories. I will go upstairs and pack."

She turned around to leave, not wanting to show the pain that she felt about leaving him. She was stopped by someone grabbing her wrist, and she flinched. It was a reflex, often when that happened it ended up in getting hit. She then relaxed, remembering that this was Kyo-kun, not Masaru. He would never hurt her.

She turned back and faced him, he was blushing and had his head turned away.

"O-or you could stay here." He said and then turned his head back and looked at her. Tohru flushed and began stammering something not understandable.

"Tohru, I-I, really like you. Not as a friend only, I just. Since I meet you, I've been happier. Every second that I'm away from you, I long to be by your side again. I've never felt love before, but I think this is it. Actually, I'm sure of it, so why don't you stay?" He asked as he blushed, and every part of Tohru wanted to tell him how much she loved him.

"Kyo, I have a kid. Wouldn't it be better to find someone easier, too not throw your life away on?" Kyo let go of her wrist and her heart sunk a little. But his hands then flew up to to caress her cheeks and his lips quickly captured hers. She was too shocked to response. She was in…heaven. Never had it felt like this to kiss someone before. Her eyes were closed and the kiss was long and sweet. As she leaned into it, ready to respond, he pulled away.

"I love you, Tohru. Do you love me?" He said and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, Kyo. I love you." She said with so much sincerity in her voice that Kyo blushed.

"Then it doesn't matter Tohru. We will overcome every obstacle. You are the one that I want, and for once in my life, I am going to get something right, and nothing is more right than you." He said and captured her lips again. After a few seconds, she started to kiss back, and now it was Kyo that was in heaven. Her lips were so soft, better than he had ever imagined. She had her hands on his chest, and felt how fast his heart was beating. The kisses became faster and more heated as one of Kyo's hands let go of her cheek and placed it on her lower back instead, bringing her closer. Tohru started running her hands threw his orange, messy hair.

Kyo started to loose himself in the heat. His mind was loosing control and he was acting on instincts only. A surprised sound came out of Tohru's mouth as she suddenly felt two hands grab her butt and lift her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her up the stairs and laid her on the bed. He suddenly realized what he was almost about to do, and backed away from the smiling Tohru that lay on the bed in all of her glory. She dropped her smile and sat up as he stopped.

"I'm sorry, Tohru. That was my fault." Kyo said, ashamed, and looked anywhere but at her.

"What is?" She asked and tilted her head.

"This! You haven't actually had a good history…when it comes to, you know… intercourse. I don't wanna push you. I'm sorry." He said and Tohru blushed as she rose and caressed his cheeks, ever so gently placing a kiss on his mouth. A kiss so light that it barely brushed his lips. A kiss leaving him demanding more.

"No. But I wan't too. And as you said, we will overcome every obstacle." She said and Kyo nodded. She took his hands as she slowly backed away to the bed and laid down on it, bringing Kyo with her so that he laid on top of her.

"I'll be gentle." Kyo said and Tohru smiled a sad smile.

"Everything will be gentle after what I have experienced." She said, barley audible. It pained Kyo to hear that, and he wanted to make her feel real love. He kissed her neck as she closed her eyes.

After a few hours or so, Kyo woke up, feeling happier than he had in a long time. Happy, relaxed and satisfied. Tohru was laying with her head on top of his bare chest and he had his arm around her. Kyo noticed that they were only wearing a white sheet and he smiled. Tohru also wore a smile on her face, for the first time ever since doing **_it_**. But thinking about it, this was the first time that she had really made **_love_** to someone.

She trailed her fingers around in circles on his chest.

"I love you." He whispered. She stopped her finger and looked up at him with a sweet smile.

"I love you too." She said and gave him a peck on the mouth. Her hair was sprawled out all around her and on his chest, and her blue eyes were bright and filled with love, maybe even as much love as Kyo's own eyes were filled with. He loved this. Finally being able to say the three words that had lingered on his tongue for so long, so he said it again.

"I love you." She was his, and he was hers. In this moment as he looked at her, he knew that he would do anything for her, anything to prove how much he cared for her.

"I wish that every morning was this good." Kyo then said sweetly, his voice clearly satisfied and happy. He kissed her forehead as she giggled.

"It is not morning, Kyo. The clock is 3:00pm." She mumbled happily and Kyo smiled as he closed his eyes. However, they both shot their eyes wide open and bolted up.

"Katsuya!" Tohru yelled as she realized that the poor boy was probably waiting for them at school.

"The martial arts class starts in an hour!" Kyo added in panic as he pulled on some pants. Kyo wasn't one to usually worry and panic in that way, but he did now as he jumped around the room with only one leg in his jeans.

Tohru started to put on the dress that she had worn earlier that day, her back against Kyo. Just as she was about to zip up the back, she felt Kyo take both of her hands and he slowly removed them from the zipper and she let them fall to her sides. He just stood there for awhile, feeling the pain in his heart as he saw the long scars on her back. Scars from a belt. It gave Kyo the same feeling as whenever he saw the cigarette mark on Katsuya, his son. Kyo slowly and gently touched one of the scars and Tohru automatically shuddered in response. Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew that she was tightly squeezing her eyes shut. He let his finger follow the scar down her back. He then removed his finger and bent down and kissed the scars, one after one. Tears ran down from Tohru's eyes. He was kissing her scars. She loved him so much, and here he was, kissing her scars, accepting every piece of her, helping her with all of her baggage.

"I will **_never_** let you get hurt like this again. Ever. Believe me." He said and then zipped up her dress. Not hearing her whispering 'I know' in response.

When they both were dressed, they ran downstairs, but as Kyo opened the door to bolt out, Tohru pulled him back and kissed him fiercely on the mouth, sending him into a shock. But he then brought his arms around her as he made a pleased sound into her mouth. She then pulled away with her arms still around his neck.

"Thank you for loving me. I'll miss you." Tohru said and Kyo smirked, he should be the one thanking her.

"You are very much welcome." He said and then he let go of her and ran with all his might to the school. When he arrived there, Katuya was already waiting outside of the school, all alone, He got a smile on his face as he saw Kyo, who didn't even have the time to say hi, he just grabbed Katsuya by the hand as he started to run back. The class would start in 40 minutes. Today were the day that the official martial arts clothes came, and he would give all the students in his younger group one each today, including Katsuya.

When they came home, Kyo immediately started to prepare things as Tohru gave Katsuya a snack. When Kyo started the class, he looked around to find that he knew all of his students names. He knew all of their weaknesses, strengths and moods. He knew them, and even though some of them could be annoying, he had come to like them all. He looked forward to the day that they would be great martial arts masters of their own. He believed in every single one of them. How could this town have changed him so much? Before he was an angry and grumpy, hot tempered loner, with an angry outlook on the world. Now he had a girl whom he loved, he almost had a son, and he had two classes full of students that he cared about and he was full of hope. Hope that he knew Tohru and Katsuya had placed in him. Kyo was a good teacher, he was patient. He waited for his students to learn, and he helped them. He chuckled when he constantly caught one of the few girls in the group looking at Katsuya with dreamy eyes. She often got lost in what she did, and was distracted by Katsuya. Katsuya were completely oblivious to this, and one time when he caught her staring he said 'I'm sorry if I am distracting you. Next time I'll wear like socks.' Kyo didn't even get what he meant, but laughed anyway. The girl didn't seem to get it either, but played with on of her pigtails as she continued to look at him.

Kyo noticed how happy and motivated everyone became when they received their martial arts attire. To think that a simple white loose clothing can do that. Kyo remembered the feeling, as a child he felt like a real warrior for the first time in that suit.

After class, Katsuya stayed behind to train a bit and this time Kyo didn't protest. He had been the same, he still is. He went out to the kitchen where he saw Tohru doing some dishes and he went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Now that his love was out, there was nothing stopping him. He kissed Tohru's neck and she giggled a little.

"Does it make you scared when I do this?" Kyo then asked her, a bit worried.

"If what you mean is 'does this bring bad memories', then no. I know it is you, Kyo-kun. The touches you give me are filled with love and they are gentle. Masaru's never was." She said and Kyo tightened his arms around her.

"Well then I will just have to give you twice as much love and twice as much touches to make up for all those years when you didn't get them." He said and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"I have been thinking Kyo-kun, about if you still want us to live here. I don't think it will work out. There is not enough room for all of us." Tohru said and Kyo loosened his grip around her a little.

"Sell your house, sell the furniture you do not want and then we can build out my house. I want you here, Tohru. I want you. " Kyo said. Tohru still wasn't used to hear such loving words, and she blushed.

"Okay, Kyo-kun. I want to be here with you too, I want you." She said as she turned around and kissed him. Behind the kitchen door stood a boy that got a small smile on his lips as he watched the two of them. His picture of a perfect family finally becoming real.

The relationship wasn't a dance on roses from there on. When they had sold her house and brought over the furniture that she wanted to keep, Kyo had invited some of his family to help him build out the house. Or, in reality he had just invited Kazuma. The rest just showed up. Since Kyo didn't really work out well with his family so much, a lot of fighting occured. But when the dojo finally was finished, they had three new rooms. One for Katsuya (Tohru and Kyo had decided to share Kyo's bedroom. And his bed.) , A dining room (since upon till now they had eaten in the kitchen that only had three chairs) and a living room ( before, Kyo hadn't even owned a couch.)

"Kyo, don't you think we need a fifth room? Don't you want a study?" Tohru had asked him when they were finished with the three rooms.

"Nah, I'm a martial arts master. Why would I need a study? And, if we ever need an extra room for some reason, we will just split Katsuya's room, or the living room. They are big enough." Kyo had said and kissed her forehead.

They had also been forced to endure many nights of Tohru waking up from a nightmare, crying or screaming. Sometimes she dreamt of Masaru getting out and hitting her, sometimes she dreamt of Masaru hitting Katsuya and the one that left her most sad was the one where he killed her mother. Those nights Kyo would hold her tight and whisper sweet, soothing words into her ear, and some nights he would put on a movie for the both of them. Some nights, Katsuya would hear her and come into their bed too.

Kyo also learned all the obligations you had as a father. It had been fun upon till that point when he had to scold Katsuya. He didn't think that he would ever have to do that, and it didn't happen often. But as every kid did, Katsuya came to do some things wrong.

Even Kyo and Tohru fought some times. Mostly it were small fights, like how to handle his family (Kyo wanted them to burn, Tohru wanted to invite them for christmas), or fights about how they thought the other one was working too hard. They had to learn the art of compromises. The economics weren't always good either, and Kyo one time had to do the most shameful thing ever in his perspective. Ask his father for money.

Tohru, Kyo and Katsuya had also been invited to Kakeru and Komaki's wedding (Yuki was the best man), it had been beautiful and Kakeru had introduced them to everyone as 'his first case'. They were Kakeru's pride, his first achievement in becoming a good prosecutor. After that first case, they had all celebrated together. 'Them' being Tohru, Kyo, Katsuya, Kakeru and Komaki. Now it was tradition that after every time that Kakeru won a case, they would celebrate. Lately Yuki had been a part of the celebrations too, and it also came to their knowledge that Yuki had started dating Kakeru's sister, Machi, that sometimes came with them.

After awhile, Tohru succeeded with opening her own restaurant, _Kyoko,_ which became in-famous in their little town. Even though Hana and Uo missed her at Café 87, they understood. Uo also left Japan for a year to travel the world with Kureno. The pair didn't want a big wedding and got married on their trip instead.

Kyo also got it harder when all of his students started to grow up, it was easier handling children. But Kyo liked them more and more for every time, and both the classes (and Tohru) together made a field trip to the mountains to train for a week. That had been quite a challenge for Tohru and Kyo, to be in charge of all of them for such a long time. But it had also been nice, every day that week, after training, the students and Kyo would come back in exhaustion to enjoy a warm meal made by Tohru. Kyo and Tohru would also then have a good nights rest in each others arms.

Even though all the obstacles that they faced together; parenthood, nightmares, family, jobs etc. It was still the best time of their lives. They loved and cherished each other, and after awhile, Kyo stopped being Tohru's boyfriend.

Instead, he became her husband.


End file.
